Daddy's Girls
by Mustard Lady
Summary: Raising children is not easy. Especially if the dad is a cop, and especially if his name is Steve Sloan! And especially if the children are both girls! Shots of different time lines through the years as Steve strives and struggles to bring up Stacy and Kat through the joys of childhood and sorrows of life. Thankfully, Mark is there to help! Some StevexOC shots. DM isn't mine.
1. Chapter 1 Life-Changing News

**I'm still working on my fanfic, _Beyond Routine,_ trying to put the next chapter together.**

 **I don't own Diagnosis Murder or any of the original characters from the show. I thought it would be nice to do a segment of background story of Steve's own family's life, and later on how it came to be that he and Mark raised Steve's daughters, Stacy and 'Kat' Katherine together. This story will have different time-lines throughout the different seasons of DM, including some shots of Steve and Julie Sloan's married life, Steve's widower hood, and his role as a dad to two daughters. I'm not sure how long this fanfic will be, by I sure do hope someone likes it. Please leave reviews. I hope you enjoy.**

 **This first chapter timing covers before season 1, but while Steve lived in an apartment and Mark didn't own the beach house yet.**

* * *

 **How It All Started**

"Honey, I'm leaving now!" Steve announced from the kitchen. He got no response from Julie, his bride of two years. "Honey? I'm going!" He repeated himself. Still nothing. Steve stomped back to the master bedroom and leaned his head against the door. "Julie? Did you hear me?" Steve called. He heard what he thought to be gagging from the bathroom. He rushed to the door and knocked. "Julie? You all right?" He asked, worried.

" _Ugghh..."_ Came the response. Steve opened the door and peeked inside. Julie was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall near the toilet, with her legs spread out in front of her. She was pale and perspiring. Steve grew concerned and knelt down in front of Julie, brushing a wave of long brunette hair away from her face.

"Honey, you okay?" He asked, gently touching her cheek. Julie drew in a breath.

"I'm just kind of queasy this morning." She sighed, holding her stomach.

"Was it something you ate?" Steve inquired.

"Maybe, from dinner last night..." Julie stammered, then gulped hard and doubled over the toilet seat again and vomited. Steve held her in a protective grip as her body trembled while her stomach emptied. When she was through, she tried standing up but her knees were shaky.

"Come on." Steve said, and wrapping his long arm around her waist, practically carried her along to the bedroom. He gently helped her sit on the bed, and she lay back wrapping her arms around herself.

"Thanks, dear. You...better...you better go to work." Julie breathed heavily.

"Not today." Steve shook his head as he hovered over her. "I think you need to see a doctor."

"Pfft. Naw, I'll be okay in a little while." Julie shook her head. "You really need to go." Steve brought a cold, wet rag to her face and gingerly stroked her face with it. "Ooo! That's freezing." Julie yiped at the touch.

"I'll call the doctor and make an appointment for you this afternoon." Steve said, starting to dial on the phone. "I'll get Phil to fill in for me, and I'll take you."

"Steve, that's not necessary!" Julie argued. "I just have a little upset stomach, that's all. It's nothing, really. You go to work."

"Julie..."

"Look, I'm feeling better already. Really. I'll rest for a bit, then I'll be okay."

"I still think you need to go have a checkup." Steve insisted.

 _Overprotective,_ Julie thought. "I'm fine." She said stubbornly. "Look, if I'm not better by this afternoon, I'll go in. Okay?"

"I don't want to leave you here like this, Sweetheart." Steve moaned.

"It'll be okay." Julie smiled with a nod.

"I'd feel better if you weren't alone." Steve stated.

"I'll be all right." Julie declared.

"It's against my better judgement," Steve muttered, "but if you think you'll feel better, all right. BUT, if you have another bout of sickness, I want you to call the doctor, effective immediately! Do I make myself clear?" He finished firmly, with his hands on his hips and that inflexible cop stare of his.

"Yes, Sgt. Sloan Sir!" Julie answered playfully.

"All right," Steve sighed, still feeling in his gut that this wasn't a good idea. "If you need me for _anything,_ call the station."

"I will." Julie smiled.

"Uh-huh." Steve smirked skeptically and bent down to her level, and kissed her good-bye. "You take care of yourself, honey."

"So sweet, a big guy like you so worked up about little old me." Julie teased, playing with his nose.

"Hey, I'm serious!" Steve declared adamantly.

"I know." Julie said wistfully. "I will, don't worry." Steve fixed her a glass of water and set it on the night stand next to their bed. Julie was sitting up now against the pillows. "Don't worry about me." She said.

"You're my wife, Julie. It's my job to worry." Steve retorted.

"Like father, like son," Julie rolled her eyes with a smug grin. "You'd better go. You don't want to be late."

"Frankly, I don't care right now."

"You _will_ though when the captain rants on you! Now go on." Julie answered. Steve sighed and turned to leave, but not before blowing her a good-bye kiss. She sighed heavily with relief when she heard their apartment front door shut. "He's so sweet," She gushed to herself, "but so stubborn sometimes." Steve had been so preoccupied with work lately that he didn't know this was the fifth morning his wife had suffered with terrible nausea.

* * *

"Phone call, doc. On line one." Delores announced as Mark skated into his office.

"Okay, thanks, Delores." Mark smiled and waved, skating to his desk. His upper body fell forward and he grunted in annoyance with himself. He reached over and grabbed his phone handle. "Hello? Dr. Sloan?"

"Hi, Dad." Steve answered on the other line.

"Steve, hi!" Mark smiled widely. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." Steve muttered.

"Oh, that's good. How's Julie?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about, Dad." Steve replied. "I'm a little worried about her."

"What's going on, Steve?" Mark straightened up, more serious now and made his way over to his desk chair.

"I found her in the bathroom this morning throwing up just before I left for work. She didn't look very well. I tried to get her to schedule a checkup, but she refused." Steve explained.

"Sounds like someone I know. Guess it runs in the family." Mark grinned.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Dad, I didn't want to leave her home alone. I'm afraid she could be pretty sick."

"J-just calm down for a minute, Steve. Okay, let's see. Uh, how was she last night?"

"Okay, I guess." Steve replied. "I don't know. She was pretty much asleep when I got home."

"Do you know what the last thing she ate was? Has she eaten anything this morning?" Mark continued.

"I don't know, Dad."

"Well, sounds like it could just be a nasty stomach bug," Mark said casually. "Then, it could be food poisoning. But without knowing what she ate, I can't be sure. You want me to see her?"

"It'd sure make me feel a lot better, Dad." Steve answered.

"Okay, it's no problem. I'll head over to your place on my lunch break." Mark offered.

"Thanks, Dad. I'd appreciate that."

"Any time, son." Mark hung up.

* * *

Mark reached Steve and Julie's apartment, carrying his handy medical bag. He rang the doorbell. Julie squinted through the peephole and opened the door. "Hi, Mark!" She greeted happily.

"Hi, Julie," Mark smiled and hugged her and she kissed his face.

"Well, come in." She shut the door. "So, what brings you over here?"

"I just thought I'd stop by." Mark said casually.

"Steve sent you didn't he?" Julie squinted playfully at her father-in-law.

"Well, honey. He was worried about you." Mark replied.

"Well, there's no need. I'm okay now." Julie insisted.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that? Come on, Julie. Let me just take a look at you. If it's nothing like you say, then we can rule that out and Steve can stop worrying." Mark said.

"All right." Julie gave up. "If it'll make him stop worrying, then okay." Mark gave her a thorough examination.

"Well, you seem to be in pretty good shape, Julie." Mark said with satisfaction, removing his stethoscope from around his neck. "However, I want you to make an appointment and come in for a full physical."

"But you said I was okay." Julie interjected.

"You are. But a little extra reassurance wouldn't hurt."

"Okay." Julie pursed her lips. "But _I'll_ make the appointment. Not you, and not Steve."

"Okay. Well, it was good to see you again, Julie." He grabbed his bag to leave.

"Bye, Mark. And come again soon. We'd love to have you." Julie smiled.

"I will." Mark smiled and departed.

"Well?" Steve asked anxiously when Mark called him again.

"You can relax, Steve. I believe she just ate something that didn't agree with her." Mark said reassuringly. "However, I did insist that she come in for a thorough going over."

"I appreciate that, Dad. Thanks a lot. And I'll make sure she does it." Steve said.

* * *

Julie seemed so much better that evening that Steve didn't think much of it and berated himself inwardly for being such a worrywart. But the next three mornings were the same. On the third morning, Steve came in, forgetting his car keys when he heard Julie's strained voice. He followed it and found her once again in the bathroom, throwing up. When she calmed herself, she stared up at him guiltily. "All right, that's it." Steve declared firmly. "You're going to the doctor! And don't argue with me!"

"I...I'm not." Julie gasped as he pulled her to her feet and helped her out to the car. He quickly drove her to the hospital and Mark met them as they entered the waiting room. Steve stood by as Mark examined Julie.

"What is it, Dad?" Steve asked.

"I'm not sure." Mark shook his head and stared at Julie from underneath his glasses. "Julie, have you eaten anything this morning?"

"Not yet..." Julie shook her head miserably then covered her mouth. Steve held up the trash can for her as she barfed. When her fit was done, Mark set her back on the table.

"Well, you aren't running a fever." Mark stated. "Steve, why don't you go to work? I'll take care of her and let you know how she is."

"No way. I'm staying here." Steve disagreed.

"I think she's gonna be okay, son. Don't worry."

"Dad, do you know what it is?" Steve asked.

"I have a pretty strong hunch about it, yes. Nothing for you to be afraid of, son." Mark smiled.

Steve stared anxiously at his father, then back at his poor, miserable wife. He wanted to be here for her, he didn't want to leave. But he trusted Mark's medical judgement."All right," Steve said uncertainly. "But call me if there's any change, good or bad!" He ordered. "Please, Dad."

"I will." Mark assured him. Steve walked over to the examining table and gripped Julie's arm.

"I hate to leave you like this. I'll see you later, Sweetie." He said quietly, stroking her sweaty forehead. "Dad will look after you."

Julie nodded. "You go ahead, dear. There's not much you can do for me right now anyway." Steve kissed her. "Thanks. I needed that."

"Okay," Steve sighed and reluctantly left the room, but not before blowing her kiss.

"Mark, I feel much better. Can I leave now?" Julie asked after her full physical was complete.

"I'm afraid not, Julie." Mark shook his head.

"Mark, _what_ is it?" Julie gulped, suddenly feeling an awful wave of dread.

"Nothing that seven months won't cure." Mark smiled widely, removing his glasses.

"Seven months? What..." Julie stared in confusion. Then her eyes lit up as the reality dawned on her. "Y-you mean..."

"It's true, Julie." Mark answered. Julie shivered in delight along with laughing and sobbing happily. She jumped off the table and hugged Mark hard.

"Oh, thank you!" Julie exclaimed. "You didn't tell Steve, did you?"

"No. Not if you don't want me to."

"Oh, please, don't. I want to do that."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of robbing you of the pleasure." Mark grinned.

" _Thank you,_ Mark." Julie smiled warmly. "Thanks for everything."

"Sure."

* * *

Mark called Steve and insisted that Julie would be fine, she just hadn't been eating enough. Steve accepted that explanation and tried to get some work accomplished. That night, he entered the apartment and was greeted warmly by the mouth-watering aroma of roast beef. He inhaled a deep whiff of it and smiled. "Hi, honey." He said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Sweetheart." Julie smiled and they shared a brief kiss. "What's that?"

"Well, you had such a rough start this morning I thought I'd bring takeout home so you wouldn't have to cook dinner. But I can see now that I was wrong." Steve answered.

"Awww, that was thoughtful of you, dear. It's okay. We can still eat it." Julie shrugged. Steve furrowed his eyebrows.

"Uhh...a little hungry, are we?" He asked, squinting. _Well, after not eating enough, I guess I'd be ravenous too._

"Yeah, sure." Julie nodded. "Uh, could you put this on the table for me?"

"Oh, sure." Steve took the salad from her. He eyed the mashed potatoes and string beans, gravy, and dinner rolls with a stick of butter to spread on them. "Ooo, and a cake!" He raised his eyebrows. "What's the special occasion?" He asked suspiciously with his hands on his hips.

"You and me, that's what." Julie pinched his cheek, then set the iced water pitcher down. "You know, dear, we've hardly seen each other lately. I thought this would be a nice switch."

"Well, you're right, it is a nice switch." Steve nodded. As they sat down, he couldn't help noticing that Julie appeared positively giddy. He stared intently at her. Unable to contain his suspense any longer, after taking another mouthful of potatoes, he set his fork down. "Honey," he spoke up, "why don't you just tell me what this is all about?"

Julie smiled widely. "I have something very important to tell you." She answered. Steve rose from his seat and came to her side.

"What is it?" He asked, not sure where this was heading. Julie stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Steve, _dear,"_ Julie whispered, "are you happy we got married?"

"Of...of course I am!" Steve sputtered. "I'm your husband, Julie. I love you! We belong together."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that, Steve." Julie stared deeply into his blue eyes with her brown ones. "Because I have some wonderful news."

"You keep saying that." Steve teased.

"Be serious."

"Okay. I'm sorry." Steve said, not wanting to ruin this tender moment. "What is your wonderful news?"

" _Steve,_ I'm pregnant!" Julie cried gleefully. "We're going to have a baby!" Steve gaped in shock, and Julie could've sworn he was in a trance. He keeled over, landing flat on his back on the hardwood floor, out cold. Julie dropped down next to him. "Hey," She spoke. "Steve? Steve! Hey, wake up! Darling, come on. _Steve..."_ She shook his broad shoulders and gripping his chin, wagged his head back and forth. He grunted and fluttered his eyes open.

"Huh? What?" He groaned. Julie snickered as she leaned close to him.

"You silly guy." She teased, tweaking his big nose.

"What...happened?"

"You fainted. Are you okay?"

"I what? No, I didn't." Steve protested.

"Oh, yes you did!"

"I _do not_ faint." Steve argued.

"Then how do you explain getting on the floor like this?" Julie asked. Steve glanced around.

"How did I get here? What do you look so happy about, honey? You're positively glowing." Steve stated in bewilderment, and he was sure he'd almost never seen her so radiant, except on their wedding day.

"Don't you remember, Sgt. Sloan? We're going to have a baby!" Julie exclaimed with ecstasy.

"A...a...baby?" Steve's eyes widened. "W-we're gonna have a baby?"

"YES!" Julie jumped on top of him and smothered his cheek with kisses.

"A baby." Steve stated again. "A _baby._ We're gonna have...a _baby!"_

 _He is just too precious_ _,_ Julie thought to herself. "That's right, dear," She said smoothly. "You're going to be a father, Sergeant Steve Sloan. And I love you...so much!"

"A father..." Steve said, then his eyes widened even bigger. "Wait! I'm gonna be a _father?!"_ Julie giggled.

"Are you happy, baby?"

"Happy? Julie Milton-Sloan, you've just made me the happiest man in the world!" Steve exclaimed, rising to his feet and twirling her in the air, making her laugh. Then she backed him into the armchair.

"And you call yourself a detective." She said sarcastically.

"Well, yeah, uh...look, I've never been accused of being a doctor!" Steve retorted. Julie kissed him.

"We're really having a baby, a kid of our own." Steve remarked wistfully. "I hope she looks just like you!"

"Oh, no you don't." Julie interjected tenderly. "I want _him_ to be the spitting image of his daddy."

"Now there's a frightening thought," Steve said.

"Oh, _noo._ You're so cute. Especially when you look as overwhelmed as you do right now." Julie nosed him with hers.

"We're going to have a baby." Steve smiled and held her close.

"Yes, we are." She agreed, cuddling close to him.


	2. Chapter 2 And Baby Makes Three

**Just so you know, this fanfic is not going to entirely be in chronological order. A couple chapters in a row may be from the earlier years, and then the next could be sped up to the girls' adolescence. I'm letting you know so you don't get confused.**

* * *

The past six months had been totally new to Steve. He'd learned the hard way really quickly how unpredictable pregnant women can be and it had worn him to a frazzle at times. There had been some points where he'd thought he was going to go insane. With his logical mannerism, some of his straight-to-the-point suggestions on how to solve her exaggerated daily problems had gotten Steve locked out of the bedroom _at least_ a dozen and a half times, which made him and Julie miserable. He'd try to make up, but it wouldn't work until she'd unlock the door and come out and tell him to just comfort her if she was flustered instead of "treating her like a child".

Thankfully, his dad Mark, mom Katherine, and sister Carol had been there guiding him through the steps of how to console Julie. Today had thankfully been relatively calm: no phone calls to him at work about loosing a toothbrush or a hairdryer, no emotional breakdowns, and no begging Steve for a cup of orange sherbert with cucumber peelings! Steve didn't really mind bringing his wife her odd cravings, unless she wanted a frozen dinner from the mart with a juice box carton at 2:16 in the morning, or French toast from the fast-food restaurant in right in the middle of an interrogation or a stakeout! Steve found the whole pregnancy craving scenario a very interesting, yet sometimes unappetizing study. Sometimes Steve would eat a snack at the same time as Julie, which they both enjoyed. Other times, he thought she was eating way too often, but Mark assured him that Julie was fine and that it was all part of the process. Sometimes Steve found himself craving one of Julie's special cravings... _then,_ there were other times he'd have to look away or he'd gag and barf, like the time Julie had asked for steamed brussel sprouts _and_ _sauerkraut_ plus chicken chunks in it, _with_ scrambled eggs! But all in all, Steve was looking forward to the birth of his and Julie's first child as much as she was, partly, mostly so things could get back to normal.

Steve and Julie had chosen with their firstborn child not to find out what gender they were having. They wanted to be surprised. They'd fought, joked, stressed, and smiled over the many different boys' and girls' names to choose from. Lots of family members, friends, and even Steve's coworkers at the police station had given them several names they suggested.

* * *

One night, Steve had come home from work and found Julie sitting in the rocker in the living room, reading aloud from a child's book. "Hi, honey." Steve greeted.

"Oh, hey." Julie glanced at him. He bent down and kissed her lips.

"How was your day?"

"Good." Julie nodded. "Pretty smooth for a change."

"And, uh, how's our little one?" He asked. Julie smiled and rubbed her over-sized stomach.

"Fine." She said.

"Good." Steve smiled. "So, uh, what's all this?"

"Oh, these are some of the books I had when I was little." Julie laughed.

"You kept them all these years?!" Steve gaped.

"No, my mother did."

"When did she give them to you?"

"At my bridal shower." Julie grinned. Steve's brows furrowed. "Hey," Julie scolded, "these ones were my very favorite books. They bring back a lot of happy memories. I thought our baby might enjoy them too."

"I see." Steve stated. "Did your mother by any chance also give you back your first ballerina tutu and slippers?" Julie squinted at him.

"Sure, Smarty." She said sarcastically. "What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, nothing, I guess." Steve shrugged. "I suppose it's not as bad as sending you your first lost tooth."

"Don't worry, they're here." Julie laughed and pulled out a small box. "In here are all my baby teeth I lost that we could find. A few I swallowed, so you won't them in there."

"Doesn't your mom ever throw anything away?" Steve joked dryly, but Julie elbowed him right in his middle and smacked his hand with the book she was holding.

"Now you stop picking on my mother." She said half playfully, half firmly.

"I was just asking a question." Steve retorted, rubbing the hollow of his stomach. _Man, at least during interrogation I can defend myself._ He thought. Then he tried to change the subject. "Didn't I hear you reading when I came in?"

"Yes. I was reading to our baby."

"But, the baby's not here yet."

" _Yes,_ it is." Julie eyed him coyly, rubbing her stomach again. "Babies sense and hear much more than you think!" Steve sighed and carefully pulled her to her feet. He pulled her close, wrapping his long arms around her. She wrapped hers around his neck.

"You know, life is gonna be really different when that little fellow _does_ officially arrive." Steve remarked.

"I know." Julie nodded. "There's gonna be the two o'clock, four o'clock, six o'clock feedings. The diapers to change. Baby Sloan's first steps, first words..."

"First car," Steve added, "first bicycle lesson, first target shooting lesson..."

"Oh no you don't!" Julie cut him off guard. "Our son is _not_ going anywhere near a shooting range until he's twelve!"

"Well, if it's a girl, then you won't have anything to worry about." Steve smirked.

"You're right. Then there's the first worm on the hook, his first fish, first day of school..."

"School?" Steve sputtered. "Hey, now we've got plenty of time to wait for that."

"His first job, her first date..." Julie went on dreamily.

"Date?!" Steve gasped this time. "Julie, slow down. He just caught his very first fish, most likely a small blue gill, and now you're shoving _her_ off into a date with the first punk who showed his _snowy white teeth_ at her! We don't even know him. He may have a record, or..." Julie snickered and squealed with laughter. "What?" Steve stared at her incredulously.

"Listen to yourself." Julie giggled. "Our baby's not even born yet and here you are carrying on about a strange suitor who doesn't even exist yet."

"You started it, remember? I guess we were getting a little carried away." Steve chuckled. "But no daughter of mine is going on a date with _anyone..._ unless I approve him first! He doesn't speak to her, he doesn't even _look_ at her without my clearance."

"You have it all planned out, don't you?" Julie raised her eyebrows. "But you're right about something. These are issues we'll be dealing with down the road, and we need to be prepared. We need to set up a system of boundaries so we'll know what to do."

"I don't think there's single guy on this earth who will meet my criteria in winning my little girl's hand." Steve said confidently.

"He doesn't have to." Julie said.

" _What?"_ Steve frowned.

"He needs to meet God's criteria, and our job is to make sure that ours is in line with His."

"Whoever this young upstart is will have to be pretty special."

"That's where our prayers for his traits come in." Julie whispered, running her finger down his nose. Steve sighed and they kissed.

* * *

 **2 and a Half Months Later**

Julie waddled into the living room where Steve was sitting on the sofa with his knee crossed over. He was studying the Legal Pad in his hands. She sat beside him. "A case?" She asked.

"No. Well, not exactly." Steve said. Julie peered over his shoulder.

"Hmm. Those don't look like police findings to me." She shook her head. She could read notes, outlines, and even Bible verses on the page. "What is this, dear? A blueprint?"

"You could say that." Steve replied. "For one thing, no Sloan children of mine are learning to drive until they're eighteen! No negotiations."

"Uh, when were you gonna get around to discussing it with me?"

"Now." Steve muttered. "This is for us to talk over together."

"Oh, good." Julie sighed in relief. "It sounded like you were going to make all these decisions without consulting me."

"I almost did. I admit, I was starting to get carried away. So, what do you think? You think eighteen is too strict?"

"A bit." Julie nodded. "But on the other hand, it's probably safer. Anyway, we can set these rules, but you could change your mind later on."

"I don't think so." Steve protested. As they read over their future household rules and goals, Julie snickered.

"So, you have this all figured out, don't you?" She snuggled up to him with her head on his shoulder. "So, everything's going to go exactly the way you're planning, right?"

"Well, no." Steve said uncomfortably. "I know that's not gonna happen. But we need a fallback to go on when we run into these things. You're the one who said so, remember?"

"Mmm-hmm." Julie sighed heavily but was smiling widely.

"What?"

"I'm just happy to see that you're taking your role as father seriously. All these goals we're setting? It's gonna take years' worth of prayers and inflexible effort to make them happen."

"I know. To tell the truth, Julie, I'm scared. I mean, I'm really scared."

"About what? You're not the one carrying a child inside of you!"

"I mean, I want to be as good a father as my dad has been to me." Steve said.

"Oh, you will be."

"But, what if I give them too much freedom? What if I don't give our children the right attention they need? What if I get so wrapped up in my work that I can't spend time with them at all? I just don't want to screw anything up." Steve huffed. "I don't want to give our kids any reason to distrust me, I..."

"Shhh." Julie whispered, placing a finger to his lips. "Dear, I'm scared too. I'm terrified! Only, I have more reason than you do. You think the delivery is gonna be something easy? It's not! And I'm worried. Everyday, the more I think about it, the more I don't know if I can do it." Tears filled her eyes. "I mean...I'm really scared!" Steve stared down at her incredulously and stroked her hair.

"Hey, nothing's gonna happen, honey, you know that." He said calmly.

"I wish it was over!" Julie wiped her eye.

"It will be soon, darling. And when it's over, it'll be all worth it. You won't even think about the pain."

"What? Have you ever delivered a baby before?!"

"No. I just know. I've seen it before, and don't be sacrilegious."

"What?!" She blurted out.

"What does John 16: 21 say?" Steve grinned. Julie whimpered and just rested on him.

* * *

Anticipation was high in the air as the due date approached closer and closer. Katherine and Carol Sloan were more than happy and more than ready to help Julie with last minute preparations. They'd held out hope that the baby would be born on Mother's Day, but sadly it didn't happen. On the job, Steve was cool and calm but at home he was a mess. The worst part was the false labor. The first time it happened, Steve managed to stay superficially calm, but Julie had been highly anxious. They'd gotten her to the hospital, and then found out it was a false alarm, much to everyone's disappointment. "I can't believe she didn't have the baby yet," Steve paced back and forth.

"Steve, now we told you it's very common." Mark said calmly.

"Dad, Julie was in pain!" Steve argued, perspiring. "She felt something. It should've happened." Mark chuckled and touched his son's shoulder.

"Steve, calm down. Believe me, it's gonna happen soon enough. But first babies are almost always the most unpredictable. They can arrive at any minute."

" _They?"_ Steve gasped. "You mean Julie's having twins?!"

"Noo! No, no," Mark tried to compose himself. "Steve, you should see yourself. Just calm down. Take Julie home and you both get a good night's rest."

"Well?" Katherine asked her husband after her son and daughter-in-law left.

"I honestly think he's as terrified as Julie." Mark smiled. Katherine shook her head and grinned.

Julie was already flustered enough with not delivering yet, plus every little twinge she felt sent her on a mental rocket ship, but Steve-usually so calm, so take charge, so no nonsense-was driving her crazy! He'd taken some time off work at the station to be home when she needed him, but it had reached the point that Julie wished he'd just hang around his workplace to keep himself occupied. She actually called his captain and begged the guy to find extra tedious work for her husband to do.

* * *

 **May 16th**

Steve and Julie had invited Mark, Katherine, and Carol over for dinner. Steve was so focused on Julie that he didn't notice the Mickey that his dad slipped into his drink! After they'd gone home, Steve was feeling extremely zonked and Julie gloated that it was working. She'd been feeling physically edgy all day, but didn't tell her husband because he'd just get anxious, and she didn't want that until it was time, if at all!

But for five hours into the night, she was feeling contractions like she never had before. Her water actually broke! She panicked and frantically called Mark who told her she needed to get to the hospital on the double! There was Steve, lying on the bed, absolutely dead to the world. "Oh, you lazy bone, I could shoot you!" Julie blurted out as she made her way to him. "STEVE! Steve, wake up! WAKE UP! I'm not joking this time! It's really happening!" Steve didn't stir. Julie clenched his collar and shook him with all her might. "Don't make me wring your neck, buddy! STEVE! Steve, the baby's coming! The baby..." At that point, she clutched her stomach as another pain shot through her body. She slapped Steve twice before he actually opened his eyes.

"What? What's going on?' He asked casually.

" _I am having a BABY, you IDIOT_!" Julie wailed. She had never, ever spoken this way to him. Steve was on high alert now and bolted upright in bed.

"Y-you sure this time?" He asked shakily.

"Look at me! Do I look unsure?!" Julie cried with tears and in exasperation.

"No!" Steve declared and jumped to his feet. He crazily drove her to the hospital. Mark had called ahead of time so the attendees would be ready for them. They were waiting outside the emergency entrance when Steve pulled up with his tires screeching. He sprinted from his seat to the other side and flung the passenger door open. Julie was panting and perspiring profusely, and groaning painfully. The orderlies helped her onto the stretcher and rushed her up to the maternity ward, Steve running alongside her, tightly gripping her hand as she clung to it with white knuckles.

* * *

 **May 17th 12:35 A.M.**

When they arrived and got Julie into a room, Steve learned to his dismay that Julie's obstetrician was on his way, but he was just leaving from Barstow. Steve panicked, their doctor wouldn't make it in time! He sweated with worry. "We need help NOW!" He panted frantically.

"I'm here, son. I can help." An extremely welcome voice calmly spoke behind him! Steve turned to find Mark right behind him.

"DAD!" Steve gasped. "Oh, thank God!" Mark smiled and patted his disoriented son's shoulder then walked inside the delivery room. He was fully attired in scrubs, totally ready for this amazing moment. Delores followed behind him. Steve stood stock still in the entrance, not sure what to do.

"STEVE! Where are you?!" Julie hollered. Steve gulped and rushed to her side.

"I-I'm right here, honey." He said shakily, leaning down close to her and taking her hand.

"Okay, Julie," Mark said enthusiastically. "Let's have this baby!"

* * *

 **20 Minutes Later**

"Alright, Julie. Come on! Another push. You're doing great!" Mark encouraged. Julie was crying and screeching. Steve tried to confidently cheer her on and help her concentrate on breathing, his body felt as weak as butter. He didn't know how much longer either of them could hold out.

"Come on, honey." Delores said to Julie. "Almost there."

"Almost there, Sweetheart." Steve panted. "Almost there!"

"The head's almost out." Mark announced. "Okay, Julie. One more push! Come on! Just one more push!" Julie screamed an ear-piercing cry. "Oh, oh, oh, it's here! It's here!" Mark cheered. "Good girl, Julie. The baby's here!" Julie sank back into her pillow gasping for breath, laughing, and crying. Steve did the same, relief flooding over him. He leaned down and kissed Julie's sweaty hair. Mark stood up, holding the hollering infant and Delores helped him clean the baby up.

"It's over, honey." Steve whispered. "You did it. It's over." Julie nodded with her eyes closed. Mark and Delores and the other nurses were gushing over the screaming baby.

"Oh, oh, oh, it's okay, honey. You want your daddy?" Mark asked tenderly. Steve reluctantly broke away from Julie and walked over to the incubator.

"Dad? What do I do?" He asked nervously.

"Talk to her, son. Just talk to her." Mark answered. Steve gaped, wide-eyed.

"Her?" He gasped. "It's a girl?"

"Congratulations, son. Congratulations, Julie. You both have a beautiful baby girl. Six pounds three ounces." Mark said proudly. Steve was flabbergasted and smiled warmly. He hesitated at first, afraid to touch her, but then he gently rubbed the baby's tiny bald head with his huge hand.

"It's okay, honey. It's all right. Daddy's here. Daddy's right here." He crooned. The wailing baby began to calm down. She gave little whimpers, but she was suddenly quiet. "Yeah, you know who I am, don't you?" Steve smiled. "Glad you're finally here." The baby lifted her lips.  
"Is...is she smiling at me?" Steve asked excitedly.

"She sure is, son." Mark nodded. "She _does_ know who her daddy is." He patted Steve's back.

"I wanna see her!" Julie begged from the bed. "I wanna see my baby. Steve, what does she look like?"

"A baby." Steve said absent-mindedly. While Julie and the baby were cleaned up, Steve walked outside the delivery room where his mom and sister were eagerly waiting. "It's a girl." He said quietly but happily. Katherine and Carol shrieked excitedly and hugged each other. Then Katherine pulled Steve close in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you, son." She said and kissed him. He kissed her back, then hugged Carol. She smiled sweetly up at her big brother. He shivered.

"Are you all right?" She asked. Steve grinned and nodded, then he collapsed to the floor in a dead faint.

5 minutes later, Baby Sloan was handed to her mother, swaddled in a blanket. Julie didn't say anything, she just smiled and her eyes never left her precious bundle. Steve was hovering over both of them. "Hi there," Julie whispered. "We love you. Yeah. Mommy and Daddy love you. Jesus loves you too, baby. You're so sweet. Yes, you are." The baby cooed, and opened her eyes, looking at both parents. She smiled and yawned. "Oh, look, dear." Julie whispered. "She has your blue eyes!" Steve gazed intently at the little person made from his and Julie's love. The baby sneezed.

"God has big plans for you, honey." Steve said tenderly. He stuck his finger towards the baby who gripped it. His long index finger looked humongous compared to the tiny soft ones wrapped around it. "She's beautiful, just like her mommy." He smiled. He leaned down and the proud new parents kissed.

When Julie was ready to let someone else enjoy their new miracle, Mark kissed the baby on the forehead and handed her toward Steve. "Here you go, son." Mark grinned while Katherine and Carol took pictures. Steve gaped in horror.

"Oh, Dad, no!" He protested in panic. "Dad, I...I can't hold a baby."

"Sure you can."

"Dad, Dad! She's so little. I'll...I'll crush her!" Steve trembled.

"No you won't." Mark happily shook his head and put the infant into her father's arms. "Go ahead, take her."

"Dad! I can't. No, Dad..." Steve moaned.

"Steve, relax." Katherine chuckled. "If you're nervous, she's gonna be upset."

"I...I..." Steve gulped and carefully rocked his arms back and forth. The baby stared wide-eyed at him and he couldn't help smiling at the wondrous little treasure he was holding.

"There, you see?"

"Have you two picked out a name yet?" Carol asked.

"You wanna tell them, honey?" Steve looked at his wife.

"We've decided to name her Stacy Elizabeth Sloan." Julie said wistfully.

"Stacy," Carol smiled. "I like it." Mark walked over to his son.

"Well, _Stacy Sloan,_ welcome to your new world." He grinned. "We're glad you've finally arrived. I'm Grandpa. We can't wait to see what wonderful plans God has for you and your joyful new parents!"

* * *

 **This chapter turned out much longer than I planned!**


	3. Chapter 3 Grandpa's New House

**Don't worry, I'm planning to do the chapter where Kat was born too. I have so many ideas for chapters I want to put in, and like I said, they won't all be in chronological order. It's just so hard to choose which one to work on next and post!**

* * *

"Steve?" Mark spoke up quietly. He and Steve were sitting together in a lovely, lush green grassy park where people came to walk their dogs, read a book, jog, watch their children on the playground, or have a family picnic. It was a restful, open, but serene place to collect one's thoughts. Mark and his son were sitting together at a picnic table.

"Yeah, Dad?" Steve replied.

"I have something I've been wanting to talk to you about." Mark said seriously.

"Sure." Steve answered, wondering where this was headed.

"You know, it's been nearly nine months since your mom died, and..." Mark inhaled heavily before continuing. Steve didn't press, he knew his father was still grieving. They all were. "Well, I've decided that a change would be a good thing for your sister and me. So, I've decided to sell the house and find a new place." Steve just stared blankly at his father, not sure what to say.

"R-really? You have?" He finally asked.

"Yes." Mark sighed deeply. "We have countless good memories of our lives together with your mom. And though many of them are tied to that house, they're _all_ engraved here," he pointed to his head, "and _here."_ He touched his bosom. Steve nodded. "But," Mark continued, "it's been so hard on Carol, knowing your mom's not there anymore and I still have difficulty handling it myself. I've decided to move to a new house, start fresh, and make new memories."

"Dad, like Julie and I have told you several times, you're more than welcome to come live with us!" Steve reminded him. Mark smiled warmly.

"And I appreciate that, son." He said. "I really do. But, you've got your own family, you're still young, and you have many years together to build up a family and legacy of your own."

"Dad, you _are_ family!" Steve corrected him. "And I don't know what I would do without you."

"Thanks, Steve. But, I think it's best that Carol and I find a new place."

"Have you discussed this with Carol yet?" Steve asked.

"I've hinted at it." Mark said. "I'll talk to her tonight when she gets home from work. I wanted you to know first."

"Well, it's your decision, Dad." Steve shrugged. "Sure am gonna miss that old house. But you're right. We still have Mom's memories in our hearts."

"Right. And no place we live will ever change that." Mark remarked. "I hope Carol will be able to see it that way too. Thank you, Steve." This was a big, life-altering decision and the one thing that gave Steve any peace about it was knowing that Mark had understood the significance of this choice and had not considered the pros and cons lightly. If Mark thought it was the right thing to do, that was good enough for Steve.

"So, have you found somewhere yet?" Steve inquired.

"I have my eye on a few houses. Nothing concrete yet though." Mark shook his head.

* * *

 **That Evening**

"So, how was your talk in the park?" Julie asked Steve as they all sat down at the dinner table.

"I think it did Dad a lot of good." Steve said.

"Daddy, I got a gold star for reading today at school!" 6-year-old Stacy announced.

"Stacy, we were talking." Julie corrected her.

"That's okay, honey." Steve said to her. "You did not!" He looked at Stacy.

"Yes I did!" Stacy frowned, taking him literally. "I got a gold star and it's in my room."

"Wow." Steve nodded. "That's fantastic, honey. I'm proud of you. But next time, you say _excuse me_ when Mom and I are talking."

"Yes, sir." Stacy hung her head, embarrassed.

"So, Kat? How was school for you today?" Steve looked at his 4-year-old younger daughter.

"What?" Kat stared at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"I think Daddy wants to know what _you_ did at school." Julie spoke up.

"We played with Play-Doh." Kat simply stated.

"What did you make?" Julie asked.

"Animals." Kat responded, taking another bite of her grilled cheese sandwich.

"Well, glad to see that you didn't bring any strays home." Steve said sarcastically. The girls didn't understand that comment so they focused on their plates.

"Daddy, do you want to see my star?" Stacy asked, nearly standing off of her seat.

"You finish eating first." Steve said firmly. "I'll see it after dinner."

"Yes, sir." Stacy said glumly, embarrassed that she'd almost violated another household rule tonight: leaving the table without permission.

"We'll talk later." Steve whispered to Julie, referring to his conversation with Mark.

"Right." Julie nodded. While Stacy and Kat played together in the living room, Steve and Julie were alone in the kitchen. He was going over bills while Julie worked on the dirty dishes. She was about to ask him how his visit with Mark had been when the phone rang. Julie answered it. "Hello? Hi, Mark. Okay. Yeah, he's right here. He wants to talk to you." She handed the corded phone to her husband. The conversation was short then Steve hung up. "Well?" Julie looked up at him curiously.

"Well, today Dad talked to me about moving." Steve said directly.

"Moving?" Julie raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. He feels it's best."

"Maybe it is. Starting over in new surroundings." Julie agreed. "How does Carol feel about that?"

"That's what he just called me about. At first, she was very opposed to it. But then she agreed."

"It's gonna be hard, leaving behind those memories and familiar walls." Julie sighed sympathetically.

"Yeah. But the memories are still with us." Steve said. "I sure will miss the old place. But, maybe it'll bring back Dad's spark."

"I hope so." Julie nodded.

* * *

 **2 Weeks Later**

Steve was out for a morning jog in the early June morning when his cell phone rang. He halted, panting and answered it. "Hello? Sloan here."

"Morning, Steve." Mark said cheerfully.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?"

"Just called to tell you that we've got a buyer for the house and we're closing on a new one in a month." Mark replied.

"Oh, Dad. That's great. So, which one did you get?"

"Remember the beach house I showed you and Julie? The one in Malibu?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the owner accepted my bid!" Mark exclaimed.

"Congratulations, Dad." Steve smiled. "Hey, you're moving up in the world now: a beach house!"

"Yep. Guess so. And Carol likes the place, especially the view of the ocean."

"And the girls will have a blast playing in the sand when you have them over." Steve added.

"Oh, yeah. They sure will!" Mark beamed.

Steve told Julie and the girls about it at breakfast before he headed for work. They were excited, but Stacy was a little sad. "But what about Grandma? What's gonna happen to her bedroom, and the backyard?" Steve stood there with his mouth open but was at a loss for words.

"Oh, Stacy." Julie spoke up softly. "You know, Grandpa and Grandma's house has been very sad since Grandma went to be with Jesus, you know?" Stacy nodded. "Well, Grandpa and Aunt Carol miss her a lot. And they feel sad a lot staying at the house because they miss her so much. Grandpa is getting a new house so they'll feel happy again."

"Yeah, just think." Steve piped in. "A new family, maybe with kids your age and Kat's age, will live in the house, and they'll be very happy and make it a happy place again. And that'll make Grandpa happy."

"It will?" Stacy asked. "I wouldn't be happy if someone else came to live in our house. I want to keep our house!"

"Yes, Grandpa will be very happy. To him and Aunt Carol, it'll feel almost like they're sharing the house, like you and Kat when you share your toys." Julie explained.

"What's _moving?"_ Kat asked, confused. Steve snickered.

"Well, I've got to go." He said. "Honey, you know how to bring things down to their level. Try to explain that one." He grinned and walked away. Julie rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **A Month Later**

Moving day was exciting for the Sloan family, and their friends pitched in to help too. Delores Mitchell, Dr. Amanda Bentley, and Dr. Jack Stewart were more than happy to lend a hand. Stacy and Kat wanted to assist too, but Julie played with them down on the beach to keep them occupied while the others performed all the loading and unloading. Julie loved helping people move into a new place, it was something she'd enjoyed for years helping friends and relatives try to find new happy places, but today she was grateful that she didn't have to. In truth, she'd been feeling tired so easily, and had been losing energy from doing regular housework at home.

"So, where does this go, Mark?" Jack asked as he and Steve attempted to haul the base of Mark's dresser inside the house.

"Just put it in the master bedroom." Mark shook his head. "It's the last one down the hall."

"Ho, thanks a lot." Jack rolled his eyes. That was a very long way to carry this heavy thing even though the drawers had been removed.

"Well, at least they didn't varnish the floor, right?" Steve joked.

"Yeah, a real blessing." Jack retorted.

"Heh. All right. Ya ready?" Steve cleared his throat, preparing to heave the dresser off the ground.

"Yeah. Okay, let's go. Hoyup!" Jack gulped, and with grunting and muscle strain, they hoisted the dresser, trying to carefully bring it from the foyer to Mark's new bedroom.

Steve and Jack were both exhausted by the time everything was removed from the moving truck, as were their other friends who'd come to help. Mark ordered pizza for everyone as they hung around afterwords. Stacy and Kat loved the beach and their grandpa's spacious new house. They kept remarking on how big it was. Julie had been taking pictures throughout the day. But after hanging around a lot that day, she was wiped out as was Steve. A month later, things had been coming together and the beach house was looking more like a home. Carol seemed to be adjusting well to the change, and though she and Mark were still deeply saddened missing Katherine, Mark was getting back into the swing of things.

Julie came over often with the girls who were enthralled with the new home. Sometimes they would stay until dinner. It warmed Mark's heart at how often when Steve would say it was time to go home, Stacy and Kat would eagerly beg him, "Daddy, can we spend the night with Grandpa tonight?"

* * *

 **18 Months Later**

"I don't know what to do, Dad." Steve cried. "I feel so lost, I...I..." Steve had never been good at expressing his deepest feelings, but this time he desperately wanted to. He just didn't know how to find the right words.

"I know, son." Mark affectionately rubbed Steve's shoulder. Steve glanced at his father, his blue eyes glistening with tears.

"I miss her, Dad!" Steve whimpered. "It's unlike anything I've ever felt in my life. And it hurts...bad."

"Bad doesn't even come close." Mark said, his heart aching for his grieving son.

"The house feels so empty, and...and cold without her. Even the girls understand that feeling. Dad, I...I'd hate to leave our house, and the great life we made there, but...but at the exact same time, I've got this gnawing feeling in my gut that says...we can't get through this and still live there anymore. I feel like we can't survive staying at the house." Steve gulped. "I'm lost, Dad! And I don't know to help my girls! I don't even know how to help my self!" He buried his face in his hands to stifle the choking sobs. Mark just sat there with him until he calmed down. When he lowered his hands, Steve was still wincing.

"Steve, what do you think would help you and the girls?" Mark asked gently.

"I don't know." Steve shook his head in defeat.

"Steve? What would you think about...would you be willing to...how would you and the girls like to come live with me?" Mark asked. Steve stared at him, flabbergasted.

"With you? At the beach house? Y-you mean...you mean permanently?" He stammered.

"If that's what you want. Or until you find a new place of your own." Mark responded.

"That...that's really generous, Dad." Steve whispered. "Thanks. But, I don't know."

"You need some time to think about it? And talk to Stacy and Kat?"

"To be honest, I'm almost ready to say yes now! But, Dad, do you realize what that would mean? It means you'd have to try to be home for Stacy and Kat when I'm not available, they're both still little girls. I don't know how that would work into your schedule."

"Steve, I think we could work that out." Mark slightly chuckled. "I may have busy shifts, but I still manage to be at home and have a life."

"It would mean lots of prattle and questions." Steve continued. "And them wanting you to do things with them when you'd rather laze out on the couch with a good mystery."

"I'm used to that, Steve. When we've had them over. Besides, I've managed to convince them from time to time to find something else to occupy themselves with."

"I'm relieved to hear that." Steve smiled, hot tears still streaming down his face. "I wouldn't want my dad to be a pushover by my own children."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short, Steve." Mark said reassuringly. "We all may spoil them a bit, but you and Julie have done a good job raising them. They're such a joy."

" _Julie_ did a good job." Steve declared flatly. "I wasn't home enough. It was all her doing."

"She certainly did." Mark said quietly. "But, Steve, you're Kat and Stacy's father. And I think you've been a fervent daddy."

"I hope so." Steve said longingly.

"Oh, believe me, son. You have." Mark said. "You're really bringing up all of these excuses so that I won't be able to see how much you actually want a solution. Am I right?"

"Dad, I'm so lonely. We all are. And I just can't see us functioning anymore by staying at the house."

"I know it's a major step, son. But you're more than welcome to come live with me. I'd be overjoyed to have you. You know, things just haven't been the same since...since Carol..." Mark paused, grimacing. "The beach house needs laughter, and some life back in it right now. And I can't imagine anything fulfilling that role better than the voices of happy children."

"You may be right. Can I talk to you later about it?" Steve asked.

"Sure, son. But just think, the responsibility wouldn't entirely be thrust on your shoulders alone anymore. And if you had to perform an assignment that could keep you far from home, you wouldn't have to worry about the girls. They'd already be taken care of." Mark paused again.

"Steve?" He continued. "No parent or person in general should have to deal with what you're going through...alone. Stacy and Kat need security. _You_ need some physical form of security. And it would bless my heart to have you all live with me...especially now that Carol...now that we're both alone."

"I...I'll think about it, Dad." Steve said.

"Take all the time you need, son." Mark patted his son's arm.

* * *

After a lot of serious consideration and prayer, Steve finally approached his daughters about the subject. They were both stunned at the suggestion. Steve was glad that Mark was there with him to gently break it to them. Both little girls were very sad living in the house without Julie, whom they were still grieving over. Kat was a little more open to the idea than her older sister. Stacy, on the other hand, was more hesitant. "We can play on the beach every day." Kat said.

"That's right." Steve nodded, glad that so far they hadn't locked him out of the bedroom.

"Mmm-hmm." Mark agreed. "Just think, having a beach and an ocean for your own back yard!"

"But, I'm scared." Stacy moaned.

"Of what?" Steve asked. "Honey, I promise I won't let any crabs pinch you."

"Are there crabs on the beach?" Stacy's eyes grew wide with worry. "Do they bite?"

"There aren't any crabs in Grandpa's yard." Kat shook her head.

"Just think, you'll have lots of room to run and play," Steve said, trying to gain back some control over the rabbit trail. "And Grandpa can tell you bedtime stories sometimes at night when I'm at work."

"And Amanda or Aunt Delores can watch you sometimes when I have to be at the hospital." Mark added.

"Daddy, will we be happy at Grandpa's?" Kat asked.

"I think we will be." Steve replied, hoping he felt more confident than he felt.

"But, I don't want to forget Mommy!" Stacy cried with tears in her eyes. Kat started to cry too at the mention of Mommy, and Steve pulled her puny 5-year-old frame close to his larger, stronger one.

"Stacy, come here." Mark said gently, taking her seven-year-old hands and pulling her towards his side of the bed. Stacy sniffled and stared down at the blanket. "Stacy, honey, now listen to me." Mark said. "You love your mommy, don't you?" Stacy nodded. "Then I promise you won't ever forget her! Never! You feel sad, don't you, when you come into her bedroom and she's not here?"

"Yes!" Stacy wailed.

"Me too!" Kat added. Steve grimaced. He should've known this wasn't going to be that easy.

"Well, if you lived in a different house, you wouldn't have to feel so sad in a new place. You know, that's why I moved to the beach house after your grandma died. Because I was sad, seeing the places she used to be in and missing her so much because she wasn't there anymore."

"You did?" Stacy and Kat both asked.

"Mmm-hmm." Mark nodded.

"Do you still miss Grandma?" Kat asked further.

"Yes, Kat sweetie. I do. Very much." Mark sighed sadly and Steve gulped with the lump in his throat.

"Are you happy at the beach house? Even though Grandma's not there?" Stacy asked.

"Yes, I am." Mark smiled warmly. "But, hon, your grandma _is_ with me, all the time."

"Where?"

"In here." Mark touched his bosom over his heart. "And she always will be."

"Do you still remember her?" Kat added again.

"Every day." Mark replied.

"Daddy, do you want to go to Grandpa's?" Stacy looked at her father seriously. All eyes were on him.

"Yes, Stace. I would like that very much." Steve nodded. "But, only _if_ it'll make _you_ girls happy."

"Then, I want to go!" Kat exclaimed. "I want us all to go live at Grandpa's."

"Well, Stace? What do you say?" Steve asked. Stacy's brows furrowed in concentration as she sat deeply in thought.

"Can I think about it?" She asked.

"Sure, honey." Mark smiled.

"Is it gonna take you that long to decide?" Steve teased, though he knew it was a big decision to make.

* * *

"Steve, I hope you don't think that I was being manipulative with the girls back there." Mark told Steve before he headed back to the beach house.

"Oh, no. Not at all." Steve shook his head. "To be honest, I'm glad you _were_ here, Dad! This is a big decision and I think I would've lost it and ended up saying something stupid. You handled it perfectly and professionally. You know? Girls are so hard to figure out sometimes."

"They sure are." Mark chuckled.

"I mean, I've never seen two sisters who are so opposite each other!" Steve remarked with amusement, confusion, and admiration. "Kat's the quiet one, not that she never talks. And Stacy's the gabby one. Kat's the logical one, but she's still a girl with feelings. And Stacy's the dramatic one. She watches too many old movies." He muttered sarcastically.

"Would you have them be any different?"

"Oh no." Steve protested. "That's what makes them both so much fun! But sometimes, I just don't know how to handle them, especially when they cry. Julie..." Steve bit his lip. "Julie was...was always better with them for things like that." He hung his head.

"It was her job, Steve." Mark said, touching his shoulder.

"Dad, sometimes it frightens me. It scares me to death when I think of it!"

"What, son?"

"If I have this much trouble understanding their differences, and dealing with their female emotions at this age, how am I supposed to cope when they become young women?" Steve gasped. "What am I gonna do then?!"

"Steve," Mark grinned. "They're still little girls. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"But, really, Dad." Steve persisted. "Thanks. You knew just the right thing to say. I was frantically scrounging around in my head for the right words."

"I guess it's an occupational habit." Mark shrugged. "Will you be okay tonight?"

"Sure. Thanks, Dad. We'll be fine."

Stacy and Kat were still awake half an hour after Steve had tucked them into bed. Kat was talking excitedly about living with Mark and all the exciting things they could do at the beach. Stacy wouldn't admit, but she was getting excited too. Steve poked his head into their bedroom. "Hey." He grunted. "Why aren't you girls asleep? It's bedtime."

"I can't wait to move." Kat said.

"Well, I'm glad someone's happy." Steve grinned. "You still thinking about it, Stacy?"

"Yes." Stacy muttered with her arms crossed. Steve came to the bed and sat down on it. "Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sad at bedtime, without Mommy?" Stacy asked.

"Yes, Sweetie." Steve said lowly. "I am. Very sad."

"Will you be sad if we live at Grandpa's?"

"Yes. We all will be for a while." Steve sighed. "But it will go away." _I hope,_ he thought. "But I think we'll be happier than we are right now."

"We will?"

"I believe so."

"Will you come with us, Daddy? You're gonna live there too, right?"

"Of course I will!" Steve sputtered. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I saw it happen on a movie." Stacy said worriedly.

"Stace, that was just a story." Steve shook his head.

"No. It was a movie." Stacy corrected him.

"Okay, but that wasn't real." Steve interjected. "We're a family and we stay together."

"Forever?" Kat chimed in.

"As long as God has us together." Steve nodded sadly, patting her cheek.

"Daddy? Is Aunt Carol gonna come back?" Stacy asked. Steve felt his face grow very hot and he clenched his teeth hard inside his closed mouth, desperately trying not to lash out in anger at his girls. He was still so mad that Carol had run off with that Bruce Hilton jerk, no matter how much Steve and Mark had warned her not to. But his daughters weren't the ones who had done it, and he didn't want to hurt them more than they already were, but it was an incredible inward battle.

"I...I don't know." Steve muttered, looking away.

"I miss her a lot." Kat moaned.

"So do I." Stacy agreed.

"You know, I think Grandpa misses her more than anybody." Steve stated, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction. "And now he's all alone." Stacy's eyes perked up at this.

"He's still sad about Grandma, and now Aunt Carol ran away. He's a lonely old man."

"Will Grandpa be happy if we all live at his house?" Stacy asked.

"Yes. He will. Very much."

"Will he live with us too?"

"Do you always have to ask several questions at once?" Steve teased. _"_ _Yes._ Of course he will."

"Yeah. It's Grandpa's house!" Kat rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Then, I want to go too!" Stacy smiled.

"Well, Dad? Looks like your life's about to change." Steve said on the phone later. "I hope you're preparing your lifestyle for a full house."

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that, Steve." Mark smiled widely. "I know this is a big change for you all..."

"Dad, it's okay. We've all agreed. We're coming to live with you. Just one thing, Dad?"

"What's that?" Mark asked curiously.

"Well, I'm gonna really have my hands full now. And I'll appreciate any help you can give me, taking care of the girls. But..."

"Go on." Mark prodded.

"Dad, could you please try to remember, that _I am_ their father? And that I have to lay down the law?"

"You mean, not interfere." Mark quipped.

"Well, yes. I know you think I come down hard on them sometimes, Dad. But it's for their own good. I appreciate you advising me to watch it, but they need to learn that when I make a decision, they need to respect it and obey."

"There's nothing wrong with that, Steve." Mark chuckled. "But, I understand what you're saying. It's just so hard to not totally spoil them. They're wonderful children."

"I know they are." Steve said with pride.

"But, I promise I'll try my hardest not to overstep my bounds." Mark sighed. "It's not gonna be easy, but I'll really try!"

"Thanks, Dad."

"I just really hope this move helps you all, Steve. That's the main reason I suggested it."

"I know. And thank you."

* * *

 **7 Weeks Later**

Steve was surprised at how quickly he'd been able to sell their house. The buyers were a young couple with three small children, and they'd fallen in love with the place as soon as they'd been given a tour of it. Steve accepted their bid, and all the arrangements were made. Packing up and rummaging through personal items to pack brought back a mix or joyful and painful memories. But Steve was relieved that when they said good-bye to the place, it didn't feel like they were leaving Julie behind. Rather, it was more like she was coming with them, as they didn't leave one thing of hers at the house.

Mark, Jack, Amanda, and Delores were all enthusiastically waiting for them at the beach house when Steve pulled up in the driveway in his white truck with his two excited girls. It was agreed that they could share Carol's old bedroom-it seemed like an ironic but embalming fill to the void she'd left in it-and Mark graciously offered to let Steve have the whole apartment downstairs to himself.

"It almost feels like we're spending the night." Kat said to Stacy that night in bed.

"Yeah, only we have all our stuff with us." Stacy replied.

The girls adjusted faster and better than Steve could hope for-though they all were still grieving over the tragic loss of Julie-and he found himself following pursuit. Oh, his heart still ached painfully, at times almost unbearable, for the too realistic absence of his helpmeet, but Mark had been so right: this was move was what they had needed! And it was helping both Sloan men, especially Mark cope with the much lamented absence of his daughter, Carol. Having two young, lively granddaughters to help look after and care for was a healthy distraction.

* * *

 **6 Years Later**

"You know, Dad? I think I'm ready to move upstairs now." Steve remarked.

"Really?" Mark raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am _sure!"_ Steve nodded, wide-eyed.

"I don't think it would be that hard to rearrange," Mark cocked his head, "but I'd think with the girls being so much older now that you'd desire even more to be down in your cave where can hide from them!"

"What are you talking about?" Steve squinted. "I don't hide."

"Oh, then where was it you retreated to the day you got home and Stacy was crying because she'd gotten a D in math?" Mark teased.

"Math isn't _that_ hard, Dad." Steve muttered. "But how am I supposed to explain that to someone who always acts like it's the end of the world?"

"Or..." Mark wasn't finished yet. "How about the time that Kat had been begging you all week to take her to the movie rental store because it was her turn to pick, and you had just finished a big case. You were exhausted and tried your hardest to find another way to slip into your cave without her knowing you were home, so you could crash."

Steve pursed his lips in resignation. "All right, all right. You've got me there. But they're older now, Dad."

"They're still girls though."

"I know. But that's exactly why I think it's time for me to move up there now. Dad, Stacy is thirteen-years-old now! Can you believe it? Thirteen! She's becoming a woman before my eyes."

"I didn't think you noticed." Mark grinned.

"Hey, I may be a busy man, but I'm not _that_ busy!" Steve exclaimed. "And Kat? She's turning into a young lady. They'll be grown up before I know it, and I think I can keep a better eye on them if I'm up in civilization with you guys instead of underground."

"It's just too crammed in here." Kat huffed, sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"It's so much smaller in here than it used to be." Stacy complained. "There just isn't room for all our stuff anymore."

"You know what Dad's gonna say to that." Kat muttered.

"Yep." Stacy nodded.

"He's gonna say, _'you need to get rid of some of that junk'."_

"I heard that!" Steve's firm voice interrupted them as he appeared. Both girls' jaws dropped.

"We didn't know you were there." Stacy gulped.

"Well, I can speak for myself thank you very much." Steve said with his hands on his hips. "You wanna know what _I_ think?

 _Not really,_ Kat thought.

"W-what?" Stacy gulped.

"I think it's time that you each had your own room!" Steve answered.


	4. Chapter 4 More Little Love

**I'm sorry I've taken sooo long to add another chapter! I have many ideas, but trying to decide which one has been hard. Anyway, I'm glad to be updating again!**

* * *

Steve opened the front door to the apartment. He couldn't stay long, he had to rush back to the station as he'd just received a call from the captain. But he'd been on his way home in the first place, so he decided to quickly drop in, say hello and good-bye. "Julie?" He called and heard cheerful voices.

" _Hey, Stacy? Guess who's home!"_ Julie announced cheerfully. " _Da-dah's home!"_ Steve was greeted by tiny squeals and the pattering of little infant feet. A little short blonde-haired almost two-year-old baby girl came clumsily running straight toward him. Steve happily squatted down and reached out his long arms. Stacy practically fell into him, but her big blue eyes were excited and she had a big smile on her face. A cheerful gasp escaped her lips. Steve hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, that's my girl." He cooed, standing up and holding her up to his shoulder. "That's daddy's big girl. Yeah." He smooched his lips to her and she reached out patting his big face with her puny hands. She giggled and gave him a big slobbery kiss on the mouth.

"Hi, dear." Julie slowly trudged up to her husband as he kissed their baby. "What about me?" Julie pretended to pout. Steve snickered and kissed her cheek.

"Hi, honey." He responded. "I'm afraid I can only stay for a minute."

"Aww, Steve." Julie groaned, disappointed.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea. Captain called practically as I pulled into the parking lot!"

"Well, can you at least take something to eat with you?" Katherine, Steve's mom entered the living room.

"Mom," Steve raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, a bite to go would hit the spot. Got anything ready?"

"Sure. I'll get it." Katherine offered.

"I...I can get it." Julie gulped.

"No! You stay in here away from those food smells." Katherine protested. "I don't want you throwing up again." She walked into the kitchen.

Steve gazed with concern at Julie. "Everything all right, Julie?" He asked.

"Mph. Yeah." Julie sighed. "It's just been one of those lousy days." Steve squinted and felt her forehead with his large masculine hand, checking for fever. "I'm okay." Julie smiled. "Just one of those days when you're not exactly sick, but you feel awful. The food smells have been getting to me though."

"Uh-huh." Steve grunted skeptically. "Is it a migraine?"

"Not really, but I have had a headache."

"Mmm." Steve nodded as Katherine returned. She handed him a container of dinner with a plastic fork.

"There you go, son." She smiled.

"Thanks, Mom." Steve replied. "And keep an eye on _her_ for me, will you? Don't you think you should call Dad and ask him to come over here?"

"Don't worry, Steve." Katherine patted his shoulder. "I'm keeping an eye on her. Everything will be taken care of."

"Well, okay." Steve sighed uncertainly. "Wish I could stay for dinner, but I've got to go." He kissed little Stacy.

"Well, thank you for dropping in." Julie sighed. Steve looked at her sympathetically and kissed her lips.

"Sure." He said. Then he turned to his little daughter. "Sorry, princess. Daddy has to go. Yeah, Daddy's got to go to work so Mommy can keep making herself look pretty for me."

"Hey!" Julie frowned.

"Steve." Katherine scolded. "I raised you better than that."

"Sorry. That came out wrong." Steve grunted. "Don't pay any attention to me, princess." Steve looked at Stacy who stared at him in awe because he was talking to her. "Uh, Daddy's got to go to work so Mommy can keep making herself _extra_ pretty for me."

"That's better." Katherine squinted, shaking her finger at him in approval. "That's my boy."

"Come on, Stace. Give Daddy a good-night kiss so I can give you back to your Mommy." Steve smooched his lips and Stacy just grabbed his face, giggling. "Well," Steve shrugged. "Bye, honey. I'll call you later."

"Okay." Julie nodded and Steve walked out the door.

* * *

Steve was heavily bound at the station with his workload so Julie didn't see much of him that week. Though it did wear on her at times, she had been a very supportive wife, understanding that it wasn't that Steve didn't want to get away from work but that there were times he just couldn't. But lately, Julie had been feeling extra glum about it. And being sick with a nasty stomach bug didn't help at all! Since Steve wasn't home, she was extra miserable trying to take care of Stacy. The first day it happened, she tried to tough it out but it was so hard. When the morning nausea hit her the next morning, she phoned Carol and begged her to come over to help out. Carol was more than happy to help her sister-in-law, and it gave her a chance to spend lots of time with her favorite niece-only niece really-, so no she didn't mind at all. Julie was down on the couch all day, feeling terribly queasy. Carol gave her ginger ale and ginger tea, and she tried to eat crackers at least, but the only way for her to get better later on was to lie down after eating. She didn't start feeling better until late afternoon into early evening. By dinner she was up and about, but Carol made sure to fix them a simple dinner that didn't involve cooking. The next three days were the same. Carol thought that maybe Julie should stay away from Stacy so she didn't catch the same thing, but the thing was Julie wasn't running a fever or anything. Then it dawned on Carol as she observed the other symptoms and she couldn't help smiling. "Julie, I think you should go see the doctor about this." Carol said as casually as she could muster.

"I can't argue with you," Julie groaned. "I'll make an appointment in the morning."

"Or I could just have Dad drop by tonight." Carol suggested.

"No, no, that's okay. If I'm gonna see a doctor, I want it to be when the symptoms are full-blown, not when they've dissipated after I've been miserable all day. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I do." Carol laughed. Just then, the door opened and in walked Steve! "Hey! Look who's here!" Carol grinned. Julie ran up to Steve and he gripped her tightly.

"Boy, am I glad to see _you!"_ Julie gushed.

"Yep, me too." Steve said simply, then kissed her lips.

"Well, I guess I'll be going." Carol chuckled.

"Hey, sis. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just helping out and getting my quality time with my niece. You know, it's kind of hard when everyone else is taking up her time." Carol grinned.

"Oh, well, thanks." Steve said. Julie leaned down to hold her little girl whom she hadn't really held practically all day. Carol pulled Steve aside.

"Look, Steve. Make sure she takes it easy." Carol said in a whisper.

"Something wrong?" Steve asked with concern.

"She's hasn't been feeling very good. She's been pretty nauseous all day, that's why I've been here."

"Should we ask Dad to come over and take a look at her? Should I keep her in the bedroom, away from Stacy?"

"She said she'll call the doctor tomorrow." Carol smiled, "but I will let Dad know what's going on." Her tone was very relaxed, a little too casual. Steve squinted at her.

"There something you're not telling me?" He asked suspiciously. Carol grinned and patted his arm.

"See you, later." She said, and headed for the door.

" _Carol,_ " Steve tried to say.

"Bye, Julie!" Carol called happily.

"Bye, and thank you." Julie smiled, holding Stacy. "Say bye-bye to Aunt Carol. Yeah, she has to go. Can you say bye-bye?" She held up Stacy's little arm, waving it then Stacy waved on her own.

"Bye, Sweetie!" Carol waved happily, blowing her a kiss then she closed the door behind her.

Steve gave up, though he'd seen the gleam in his sister's eyes, giving him that same old _'I know something you don't know!'_ look that drove him nuts when they were children. He sighed heavily and walked over to Julie.

"I thought your boss had you on a leash right now." Julie muttered sarcastically.

"Well, turn about is fair play." Steve replied. "Turns out the case he had me assigned to got wrapped up a whole lot quicker than even we'd planned. Which meant a lot of cramming last minute hours for me the passed few days. I'm sorry."

"So, does that mean you can stay for dinner?" Julie asked eagerly.

"Unless you want me out of the house." Steve teased.

"Nooo!" Julie protested. Steve laughed at the look on her face and kissed her on the head. "I've really needed you here the passed few days."

"I'm sorry." Steve said. "Here, where's my big girl, huh?" He took Stacy in his arms.

"I've barely gotten to hold her all day." Julie moaned.

"Oh, sorry." Steve mumbled. He kissed his baby girl then handed her back to his wife. "So, what's for dinner? I'm starving!"

* * *

The next morning, Steve got up when Stacy was aroused. He decided to let Julie sleep, as she'd said she'd badly needed him the passed few days, and he hadn't been around for her. He felt guilty about that and decided to make it up to her, plus it would give him some private bonding time with his little girl. He picked her up out of bed, changed her diaper, and gave her her milk to drink in her highchair while he fixed breakfast. He was surprised by a knock at the door. He glanced through the peep hole and quickly unlocked the door. "Hi, Dad!" He greeted.

"Morning." Mark smiled widely as he stepped in. Steve noticed he was carrying his black medical bag with him. "So, you closed the case last night, huh?"

"Yes. It was good to sleep in a bed last night." Steve agreed. "Eat yet?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Oh. Hey, want some coffee?" Steve offered.

"Sure, thanks." Mark said as he followed Steve into the kitchen. Mark smiled even more broadly when he saw his little granddaughter in her chair, gulping down her milk. "Aww, and how's Grandpa's little sunshine today, huh?" He gushed in a babyish voice, leaning down toward Stacy's level. The baby's eyes widened and she threw her cup away, giggling and waving excitedly at Mark. Mark laughed heartily and kissed her forehead. "Oh, yes. Grandpa's happy to see you too. Sorry, but I didn't bring any candy with me today. No, I didn't."

"Uh oh." Steve teased. "Sounds like Gramps committed a misdemeanor today!"

"Oh, dear." Mark scrunched up his nose. "Nah. You still love me, don't you, Stace? Huh? Huh? You still like me, right?" Stacy laughed, shrinking into her seat. Mark chuckled then straightened his posture. _"Gramps?"_ He stared at Steve. Then he sat down at the table.

"There you go." Steve handed him a mug of coffee.

"Oh, thank you." Mark sighed. He looked around as he sipped his hot drink.

"So, what brings you here this morning?" Steve asked as he sat down to feed Stacy her breakfast. "Making house calls again?"

"Well," Mark shrugged. "So, where's Julie? I haven't seen her since I came in."

"Still sleeping." Steve answered. "This case was a bit rough on her the passed few days, with me having to be away from home. And yesterday she wasn't feeling so good. I thought I'd let her sleep in for once."

"That was noble of you." Mark stated.

" _Yeah."_ Steve grinned skeptically.

"Well, Carol told me last night that Julie hadn't been feeling good, so I thought I'd drop by and save you a trip and the expense."

"Thanks, Dad. But I think she'll be all right now that I can help her out a little. I think it was stress."

"Oh, well, never underestimate the effects of stress, Steve!" Mark warned him. "Besides, it gives me an excuse to see _Stacy."_ His eyes twinkled.

"Oh, I get it. You didn't really come here to talk to us. You just came to spoil your grand-kid. Yeah, I see through your little plot, Dad." Steve joked.

"Hey, what's a grandpa for?" Mark asked innocently. "So, when is Stacy gonna get a little brother or sister? _Hmm?"_

"One thing at a time, Dad." Steve held up his hand in a halting motion. Stacy reached out and grabbed his hand, then pulled his long fingers into her slobbery mouth filled with baby food and she sucked on them. Steve gaped and Mark snickered with laughter. "Baby wipe, please?" Steve glared at Mark. Mark laughed and handed him one. "Would you like to switch?" Steve asked sarcastically. "I'm gonna see if Julie's awake."

"Sure." Mark smiled and sat down in his place.

"You stay with Grandpa for a minute, baby." Steve patted her head. Stacy's eyes widened and she stretched her head around the chair, curiously watching where her daddy was going. Steve slowly opened the master bedroom door and peeked in. Julie was curled up in a fetal position under the covers. _She's so cute when she sleeps,_ Steve thought to himself. But then she grimaced and groaned loudly, then made a dash for the bathroom, slamming the door. Steve wasn't too concerned, until he heard what sounded to him like gagging from behind the door. He came to it and knocked. "Julie, are you all right?" He called but all he got in response was a strained, miserable voice. He opened the door and found Julie vomiting violently over the toilet. He hurried to her side and gripped her shoulders as her stomach emptied. She finally took a long breath, but Steve wasn't sure if she was through yet. Sure enough, she doubled over again.

For the next five minutes, Mark sang to Stacy as he tried to convince her to eat her breakfast. They finally finished so Mark took her out of her chair. "Come on, baby girl." He grunted happily. "Let's go peek in and see what Mommy and Daddy are up to. Tell me, Stace, do you find it the least bit odd that they would leave us alone together for this long? Hmm?" He carried her to the bedroom, and that's how he found Steve in the bathroom trying to calm a sickly Julie.

They set Stacy in the playpen in the hallway very close to the master bedroom, and once Julie was pretty sure she was done for the time being, Steve helped her to the bed while Mark went out briefly and returned with his medical bag. Steve handed a cold, wet rag to Mark who swabbed Julie's pale face with it then examined her. Steve watched quietly. "What is it, Dad? Stomach flu? Food poisoning?" Steve finally asked.

"I'm not sure yet, Steve. Julie, how long have you been like this?" Mark asked.

"What day is it?" Julie moaned, rubbing her head. "Since Tuesday I think."

"You _what?!"_ Steve blurted out with his hands on his hips. "Why didn't you call me? You should've went to the doctor... _yesterday!"_ Steve growled. "Honey, why didn't you tell me?" Julie was feeling so miserable that she groaned and just ignored him.

"Well, I'm not finding any fever." Mark stated. "Julie, when was the last time you ate anything?"

"Last night." Julie responded.

"So, you've had nothing to eat this morning?"

"No." Julie shook her head. "But I'm starting to feel better now."

"Think you can handle some crackers?"

"I'll try." Julie nodded. Mark just happened to pull a pack out of his pocket. Julie slowly ate them and seemed okay.

"You rest, Julie." Mark patted her leg then stood up. "But I suggest you make an appointment to see your OB/GYN, today if possible."

"Okay." Julie nodded. "Thanks, Mark. I'm feeling better."

"I'll...be right back, honey." Steve told Julie, then picked up Stacy who was reaching for him as he walked Mark to the front door. "Dad, do you know what it is? Is it contagious?"

"I don't think so, Steve." Mark calmly shook his head. "I think she's gonna be fine, but she does need to see her personal physician as soon as possible."

"All right," Steve nodded. "I'm home for the day. I'll take her there."

"Good. Don't worry, son. She'll feel better. Well, I'd better get to the hospital." Then he smooched at Stacy. "Bye, Stacy. Come on, give your old grandpa some sugar."

"Go on, Princess. Give Gramps a kiss, come on." Steve grinned, holding Stacy out as she leaned forward aiming for Mark's face. She licked his cheek and he laughed.

"Wove oo." Stacy said.

"Aww, I love you too." Mark smiled. "See you later, Steve."

"Thanks, Dad." Steve said. "Tell Gramps bye-bye. Tell him bye." Stacy waved her arm to Mark then Steve shut the door.

" _Gramps?"_ Mark fussed. "Mph." Then he held his head high and trotted away smiling. Julie's symptoms he'd observed and questioned her about confirmed Carol's suspicions.

* * *

They called and made an appointment, and after dropping Stacy off at Grandma's, Steve took Julie to the doctor. The visit took longer than he expected, so to occupy himself in the waiting room, he tried rerunning through his mind the details and clues of a murder case that Mark, Jack, and Amanda had slipped their way into trying to help him solve. It definitely made the time pass faster. When Julie finally came out, she was beaming. Steve quickly rose to his feet and put his arm around her as they exited the building. "So, everything okay?" He asked.

"Oh, yes! Couldn't be better!" Julie looked up at him cheerfully.

"So, what'd they say?"

"Said that I'm fine. Just haven't been eating enough. Can we _please_ go get some ice cream?" Julie begged. Steve furrowed his brows.

"Ice cream?" He asked.

"Please?"

"Sure. I mean, what's there to stop us?" Steve agreed, but his curiosity was on alert now. Julie looked as if she was ready to explode with good cheer. Steve hated it when she dragged out her point like this, forcing him to ask questions and figure it out instead of just coming right out with the point like him. _I can see why she and Dad got along so well when I introduced them, h_ e thought. "Julie," He groaned. "Would you please just tell me what you're so excited about, so I can be happy with you? You're driving me crazy."

"How?" Julie frowned.

"Honey, no offense, but I can't stand it when you're evasive and make me figure everything out. Why can't you just tell me what it is?"

"If I did that every time I had something to tell you, you'd never get any surprises." Julie muttered.

"Honey, come on. Would you just tell me... _this time?"_ Steve moaned. _"Please?"_ He tried in a softer tone.

"I don't think I can wait till we get there anyway." Julie sighed, then she grew radiant and bubbly. "Steve, I...we...I," she panted, so overcome with excitement she couldn't speak.

" _What?"_ Steve probed impatiently.

"I'm pregnant!" Julie announced. "Steve, we're gonna have another baby!" Steve's jaw dropped and he stared at Julie, not watching where he was driving. "STEVE! Watch it!" Julie screeched. Steve glanced at the road and quickly applied the brakes, just in time before they barely hit a STOP sign.

"Y-you're what?" Steve gaped.

"You're gonna be a daddy again!"

"Wow." Steve stared into space. Julie grabbed his face, pointing him to look at her again. "Another Sloan child." Steve remarked wistfully, placing his huge hand over her petite little stomach.

"Mmm-hmm." Julie nodded.

"Stacy's gonna have a little brother or sister now!" Steve blurted as they reality hit him.

 _"Yes."_ Julie said seductively. "Do you mind?"

"Mind." Steve said slowly. "Come here, Julie Sloan." They leaned forward and shared a very passionate kiss and embrace. Julie felt completely swallowed up in his long arms and relished in the sensation of them around her as she grasped his neck. "I love you."

 _"Mmm. Love you too."_ Julie gushed, their love pouring into each other.

A sharp rapping on the window startled them, and they looked back to see a uniformed officer glaring at them. "I don't believe it." Steve grumbled.

"Better see what he wants." Julie warned. Steve rolled down his window.

"Something wrong, officer?" He asked.

"May I see your drivers' license?" The officer asked gruffly. Steve rolled his eyes and handed it to the guy. The policeman raised his eyebrows. "I'm sure I don't have to remind you of our reckless driving laws, Lt." He muttered.

"No." Steve agreed.

"And smooching in public." The guy huffed.

"In the privacy of a car," Steve argued. "And it's okay. We're married." He held Julie's left hand up in his to show their wedding rings.

"Oh." The officer grunted. "Well, ahem. Sorry to have bothered you, but with the near-collision, I'll still need a statement."

"Oh, brother." Steve reared back his head on his seat in exasperation. Julie just laughed. Once that mess was cleared up, they went to pick up Stacy. They took her out for ice cream and told her the news, though she didn't really understand what 'baby' meant. She could tell though that her parents were very happy, so she was too.

Julie and Steve announced to the family at Stacy's second birthday party that they were expecting again. Everybody was incredibly excited.


	5. Chapter 5 One of Life's Dissapointments

It was breakfast on Friday morning at the Sloan's beach house. Summer vacation had started for Steve's girls and they were looking forward to a fun but busy summer. 11-year-old Kat was excelling in her gymnastics, and 13-year-old Stacy had finally been accepted into her local volleyball team, which she had been working extra hard to get in since she'd been Kat's age, and had finally managed to perform well enough to get in.

Steve and Mark were planning a fun large family trip in July where they were all going to Branson, Missouri for a week and Jesse and Amanda were supposed to come too. Every year Mark and Steve attempted to make a family summer trip, but as usual in both their lines of work, life had a way of throwing a wrench in the gear of their family plans.

And speaking of ruined plans, that was a lesson Stacy was going to have to deal with on this Friday morning.

* * *

"So, uh...what were you planning again for dinner tomorrow night, Dad?" Steve asked, trying to finish his toast, bacon, eggs, and hash browns.

"I was thinking of pork roast." Mark replied.

" _Dad,"_ Steve rolled his eyes, "we had pork roast _last_ Saturday night!"

"What's wrong with Mexican?" Kat added.

"Well, if you two have more sophisticated culinary taste than me, why don't _you_ plan next Saturday's menu?" Mark cocked his head.

"I won't be able to." Kat smirked. "I'm staying overnight at Carlie's house then."

"And uh, just _when_ were you going to ask my permission for that?" Steve interjected, giving her a skeptical look.

"I did!" Kat announced triumphantly.

" _When?"_ Steve sputtered.

"Don't you remember, Steve?" Mark spoke up. "Yesterday when you got home, Kat told you about it and asked. You got a phone call and she asked your permission and you said for her to do what she wanted."

"See?" Kat grinned.

"Well," Steve shrugged, "I guess I can deduce where _you_ learned to take advantage of my inconvenient moments!" He narrowed his eyes at Kat.

"Well, I'd better get going." Mark grunted. "Wonder why Stacy didn't come to breakfast."

"Probably slept in from staying up _way too late again."_ Steve remarked sarcastically.

"It _is_ summer vacation." Kat mentioned. "But it _is_ annoying when she sleeps the morning away."

* * *

Mark stepped into his eldest granddaughter's bedroom. He saw that she was still in bed, curled up under her light lilac comforter. "Stace!" Mark greeted cheerily. "It's time to wake up. It's Friday, hon. Better get up and enjoy it before it gets away from ya!" Stacy rolled onto her side, groaning with her eyes shut. Mark opened her blinds. "A little sunshine ought to wake you up." He smiled.

"Ohh..." Stacy covered her eyes. Mark figured it was because she had stayed up too late again.

"Slow one this morning, huh?" Mark chuckled. "Well, Sweetie, I'll see you later. I'd better go now." Mark said and started to walk away.

"W-where?" Stacy asked.

"To the hospital. I have to work today." Mark answered. Stacy looked up at him pitifully.

"Grandpa?" Stacy moaned.

"Yes, honey?"

"I..." Stacy gulped. "I _really_ don't feel good." Mark stared at her and came back beside the bed. He felt her forehead with his hand and grunted, then left to get his medical bag.

* * *

"Kat? I already arranged to have someone else work my shift tomorrow, unless an emergency comes up. So that means that I can come to your qualifying meet tomorrow." Steve said, putting his dishes in the dishwasher.

"Okay." Kat smiled. "Thank you."

"You nervous?"

"Can we talk about something else, please?" Kat sighed.

"Ah ha. Someone _is_ nervous." Steve teased.

"Ahem. Can we talk about something else?" Kat frowned.

"Okay. Did you check to see if Annie has any water to drink?"

"You're right by it."

"That's not what I asked you." Steve interjected.

"Yes, I did." Kat cocked her head.

* * *

Mark took Stacy's temperature with the thermometer. It was 100.8. "How do you feel right now, Stace? Do you hurt anywhere?" He asked.

Stacy nodded, and gulped. "M-my throat hurts...a lot. It really hurts to swallow." She answered creakily. Mark gently probed her throat to check for swollen glands and Stacy gulped again. He pulled out a tongue depressor and Stacy groaned as he inserted it into her mouth and shone his pen light in it. She hated tongue depressors-mostly because her tongue in particular was difficult to keep down. If she was told to keep it down, it automatically went up-and gagged like she usually did when one was being used on her.

"Mph." Mark grunted. Her tonsils were quite red and very inflamed.

"Well?" Stacy asked groggily.

"Well, I'm afraid your throat is in very bad shape." Mark said, shaking his head.

"Ohh." Stacy frowned and stared at the wall as Mark pulled out his stethoscope and listened to her breathing. Stacy rubbed her head as he removed the instrument.

"Stacy, are you hurting anywhere else?" He asked.

"Yeah, my head feels really heavy." Stacy said, rubbing it. Mark put his instruments back into his bag and sighed.

"Looks like there won't be any volleyball for you tonight, young lady." Mark said professionally. Stacy gaped in disappointment.

"But, Grandpa," She groaned. "I have to."

"I'm sorry, honey, but you can't if you have a fever."

"If I stay in bed all day and feel better tonight, can I go?" Stacy begged.

"Nope." Mark answered. "I think I can guarantee you won't be better that quickly."

"Oh, Grandpa." Stacy grimaced. She had to admit, she felt really awful. But she loved playing volleyball and hated to miss a single game, especially since she'd finally been accepted on her school's team. Yet, her head felt miserable every time she shifted positions right now. She felt rotten, but disregarded it.

"Look, I know you're disappointed," Mark said sympathetically, standing up, "but your team will just have to survive without you."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Stacy said.

"Well, I need to get going. Get some rest, honey, and make sure you drink plenty of fluids."

"I will." Stacy sighed, frowning.

* * *

"See ya later, Dad." Steve said as Mark walked into the kitchen with his medical bag.

"Okay, but you might want to check on Stacy before you leave, Steve." Mark replied. "I'm afraid she's not feeling well."

"Oh," Steve grunted. "Okay."

"Sore throat and fever. She'll be all right, but it looks like no volleyball game tonight."

"Oh!" Steve nodded in comprehension. "I see. Not too happy, huh?"

"Right." Mark smiled. "Good luck with your practice today, Kat. Have fun."

"Yeah." Kat nodded, and Mark left.

"Well, you got all your gear ready?" Steve asked.

"No."

"You go get your stuff while I check on your sister." Steve said and after filling his on-the-go cup with coffee, headed to his eldest daughter's room. "Hey," he greeted, standing near the bed. "What happened to you?"

"I'm sick, and I can't go to the game tonight. Grandpa won't let me." Stacy complained.

"Yeah, he told me. I'm sorry to hear that." Steve said.

"Dad, can..." Stacy started to appeal but got nowhere as Steve held up his hand in a halting motion.

"Nah. _Don't even think about it."_ He shook his head. "You're sick, you stay in bed." He said firmly with his hands on his hips. "Sorry, but no negotiating. It's out of the question." He fluffed up her pillows to make them more relaxing and Stacy's head rolled to the side as she sat up. "There, that should be better. Now lie back down." He helped her shift down.

"But I don't want to miss the game." Stacy stated and attempted to move her legs onto the floor but instantly fell back as she felt dizzy. Steve helped her back into bed and set her comfortably in the pillows. "I really wish I could go tonight."

"Stace, if you can't even get out of bed, there's no way you're gonna try to play in a game! Now I mean that." Steve stated. "You're in no shape to be exerting yourself. There will be no game tonight, understand?" Stacy nodded glumly. Steve cleared his throat and spoke more softly. "Now, we have to go, but we'll be back later, all right?" Stacy nodded. Steve left the room and returned with a nice big glass of ice water and the wireless phone. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Stacy mumbled.

"You'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Stacy groaned.

"Okay. I'll see if Mrs. Harris next door can check in on you. Well, I've got to get Kat to practice. If you need anything, call me."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Bye, honey. You get some rest." Steve smiled. "And stay in that bed!"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Stacy spent most the morning moaning with chills and her throat burned, and her head ached. Mrs. Harris did come over and try to tend her, but she left when Stacy fell asleep and Mark told their neighbor he would be home in ten minutes. Mark returned around 12:48. He knocked on Stacy's bedroom door. "Stacy, you awake?" He asked.

"Mmm-hmm." Stacy mumbled miserably. Mark came to the bedside.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired. And my throat really burns! And I feel awful every time I turn around." Stacy moaned miserably. Mark felt her face with his hand.

"Mph. Hey, would you like to come out and lie on the couch? It must feel lonely in here."

"I would like that, but getting up feels terrible." Stacy groaned. Mark carefully helped her out into the living room. He'd made her a bedding on the couch where she nestled in, trying to get comfortable. He had her lined up where she could watch the TV. He took her temperature. It was 101.3. Stacy just lay there miserably. Mark sat on the sofa beside her and placed a cool rag on her head. "It's cold!" Stacy gasped.

"I know, but it will help draw out the fever." Mark sighed. "Honey, I'm sorry about the game, but there's just no way."

"I know." Stacy mumbled. "I just hate to see the look on Harold's face if they win without me. He'll really rub it in."

"Well, just look at this way. It gives you and me an excuse to spend some time alone together." Mark said encouragingly.

"Yeah." Stacy smiled. "I guess that's the fun part."

"Mmm-hmm." Mark nodded. "Just think: no homework, no classes, no chores! Just being waited on like a princess and getting to watch TV all day."

"Yep." Stacy agreed.

"Here, drink this." Mark handed her a Styrofoam on-the-go cup from the gas station, filled with Sun Drop.

"Thanks." Stacy nodded, with her eyes shut.

"You know, you're being a better patient than your father was!" Mark grinned. "When he was eleven, he got chicken pox. He was so miserable, but his illness meant he was going to miss his ball game. He'd recently been accepted onto the team, just like you. He hated missing a single game.

'We told him he had to stay in bed and away from people. But he just _wouldn't_ listen.'"

"What happened?" Stacy asked curiously.

"Well, while your grandma went to the pharmacy to pick up some more medicine, Steve was left home alone while Carol was playing at a friend's house. Steve put on his mom's makeup to hide his spots, then he snuck out of the house and made his way to school."

"Oh, man." Stacy chuckled.

"His coach saw how awful he looked as he staggered into the dugout. By the time he reached it, he was so exhausted that he collapsed. They called us and we took him home. Needless to say, it took him much longer to recover before he was able to play again."

"That sounds like Dad. He's so stubborn." Stacy laughed.

"So are you girls." Mark added. "Only, most of the time, you can be brought around to reason more than he can! _Most_ of the time." He teased. Stacy laughed then grimaced and rubbed her throat. "You should really try to get some sleep, honey." Mark said more seriously. "Sleep is the best thing for you right now."

"I am tired." Stacy said quietly.

"Would you like me to turn on a show to lull you to sleep?"

"If you want to watch one." Stacy shrugged. "But could I have my earphones and listen to my favorite book on audio?"

"Sure. I'll get it for you." Mark briefly left then returned with her favorite audiobook on CD. "There you go."

"Thank you." Stacy smiled. She placed the earphones in her ears and smiled as she listened. Mark went outside to check what was in the mail, then he fixed himself some lunch and decided to watch a good old black and white movie. When he stepped into the den, he saw Stacy was fast asleep. He smiled and removed her instrument. Then he made himself comfortable in the armchair and watched his movie.

* * *

Stacy shook with chills and Mark checked her vitals again, then tried to warm her up but bring the fever down. He woke her to coax her to drink then she went back to sleep. Carlie and her mom brought Kat home from gymnastic practice, but Steve wouldn't be home until late, _if_ no last minute criminals decided to tread on his schedule! Kat asked Mark if she could have dinner at Carlie's, seeing as Stacy was sick and needed quiet in the house. Mark gave her permission.

It was dark when Stacy woke up. Mark was in the bathroom. He appeared shortly. "Oh, look who's awake." He smiled.

"What time is it?" Stacy asked.

"Almost nine." Mark replied.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A long time. How do you feel, Sweetheart?"

"Rotten." Stacy grumbled.

"Well, here. Take some of this." He gave her some medicine with a drink. "Your throat still hurt bad?"

"Yes." Stacy sighed, nodding. Mark brought her a strawberry Popsicle. It helped temporarily soothe her sore throat. "Have you heard from Dad?"

"Yeah. He's picking up Kat then he'll be home."

"I guess I can't go to her quality meet tomorrow either, huh?" Stacy huffed.

"Nope. I'm afraid not." Mark shook his head. He felt her forehead with his hand. "You're still pretty warm." He gently placed a cool rag on her head.

* * *

The next day Delores came by to tend Stacy while the rest of the family attended Kat's gymnastics qualifying meet. She performed very well and she and Carlie begged Steve to let her spend the night at Carlie's house, to which he finally gave in. But first, they took the girls out for ice cream. Delores left as Steve and Mark returned. "Too bad you had to stay home, honey." Mark said as he came to the couch where Stacy lay. "It was really good. Kat did great!"

"I'm glad for her." Stacy sighed. "Where is she?"

"Where else?" Steve rolled his eyes. "She's with Carlie."

"Oh."

"How you feeling, honey?" Mark asked.

"The same."

"By the way, Ben and Stephanie both called!" Mark smiled. Ben and Stephanie were both two of Stacy's volleyball team members. Ben was one of their best players, a nice boy, and Stacy had a crush on him.

"Oh?" Stacy listened eagerly.

"They said they both missed you last night." Mark explained. "And they hope you get better soon."

"How was the game?" Stacy asked.

"The Sun Rays won, twenty-four to eighteen!" Mark told her.

"Sounds like it was fun." Stacy sighed. "Why did I have to get sick?" She moaned.

"That's your tough luck." Steve teased dryly. Stacy frowned.


	6. Chapter 6 Charred Words

**Hi everyone. Sorry it's been a while. This chapter has been in the works for a long time.**

 **If you think of me and my family, please pray for us! My mom died suddenly this July! I still can't believe it! We're _okay,_ but it hurts. I miss her! Our little brother really misses her. And Christmas is coming. Please remember us in your prayers! Thank you.**

* * *

 **In this chapter, Stacy is twelve and Kat is 9. Kat is going to a week-long girls' camp at the beginning of summer break.**

* * *

On Sunday as church let out, after saying good-bye, Amanda drove CJ home to gather her packed bags. She and the baby were heading out to meet Colin and take advantage for a few days of his air force leave. Stacy and Kat Sloan were thrilled that their favorite 'uncle' Jack Stewart was back in town for two whole weeks! Kat was going to a week-long girls' camp, since it was the first week of summer break. She could not be more happy than that Jack was going to drive her there! Ever since they were tiny little girls, Jack had had a special connection to Steve's daughters, especially Kat. And just so she wouldn't feel jilted from missing out on time with him while at camp, Jack promised to stop by every day, and he was going to be with the Sloan's for a week after she came back.

Jack and Kat had had to take off during the mid-morning break at church with the rest of the kids and counselors who would be going too. "You about ready, Dad?" Steve asked.

"Yep." Mark nodded.

"Hey, Stace." Jesse smiled as he approached his friends. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Stacy smiled back.

"It sure is good to see you feeling better. We missed you yesterday." Jesse said.

"Thanks. But it wasn't bad, being home alone." Stacy shrugged. "Very restful. That was nice."

"Time to go, Stace." Mark said as he and Steve walked up.

"Okay."

"So, what are you up to this afternoon, Jess?" Steve asked.

"Oh," Jesse sighed heavily. "I have some paperwork I seriously need to catch up on. _Not_ the way I'd like to spend this supposed day of rest. But Delores will have my hide if I don't! So, what are you all gonna do?"

"Well, I'm a bit bushed from yesterday. Thought I'd take it easy for once." Steve remarked.

"I think that's what we're all gonna do." Mark agreed.

Jesse pouted. "Ohh, hey, I'd give anything to trade places with you."

"Tough." Steve smirked. He hated paperwork too!

"But, you're welcome to stop by later." Mark said.

"Sounds like an offer I might not be able to refuse." Jesse sighed. "Well, see you all later."

"Bye." Stacy smiled as they headed for the car. "Well, I hope Kat has a good time at camp." She sighed from her spot in the backseat.

* * *

Steve decided to take a run down on the beach when they got home while Stacy and Mark prepared to fix tacos for lunch. Any minute Steve could be called to the precinct on a case, so he was determined to enjoy as much free time as he could before all that changed. The breeze was refreshing. He had a nice jog then returned home to shower.

When Steve came back out wearing more casual attire, Mark was browning the meat on the stove in the kitchen while Stacy was speaking on the phone. From her cheerful tone and the conversation, Steve could tell that she was talking with someone they didn't see or hear from very often. When he caught the words about himself becoming a homicide detective instead of a flatfoot now, he realized the caller must be a _relative_ and a sense of dread ran through his body. "Oh, please tell me it's _not_ Aunt Dora!" He begged wide-eyed, staring at the ceiling. "Who's on the phone, Dad?" He asked.

"I don't know. She didn't say." Mark shrugged.

"I've been playing on our volleyball team." Stacy stated to the party on the other end. "Oh, I love it! Except when I get sloppy. But I had to miss our game Friday night because I got sick...yeah. Oh, I'm feeling mostly better. Kat had a competitor's meet yesterday. She did good, but I didn't get to go. Oh, I didn't tell you? Kat does gymnastics." Then Stacy's eyes fell on Steve and she gulped. Her face instantly dropped at his presence. "Well, it...it was good to hear from you." She stammered quickly. "Would you like to talk to Grandpa? He really misses you...Okay. Grandpa?" Stacy turned toward Mark. "Here, she wants to talk to you. Good-bye. I love you too, and we miss you. I'll tell Kat you said hello." Stacy handed the phone to Mark.

"Thanks, hon." Mark smiled, taking the phone. "Would you keep an eye on the meat for me?"

"Sure." Stacy nodded.

"Who is it?" Steve asked her. She just stared up at him nervously, her appearance as if she'd been caught doing something wrong which confused Steve. He couldn't imagine why she was looking at him that way.

"It was just a family member who wanted to say hi." Stacy said quickly. She obviously didn't want him to know the truth, and Steve was starting to get impatient. He narrowed his eyes in that all too familiar suspicious stare of his.

"Hello?" Mark answered the phone. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped in astonishment. His face was a mixture of joy and longing and Steve was closely reading every etch of it. "Hi, Sweetheart!" Mark sadly smiled. Steve huffed and looked back at his daughter. It was almost as if she was afraid that he was going to spank her, which was out of the question. She was twelve, and the last time he'd ever done that was when she was 9! Steve didn't like to see his children afraid of him, and it stirred up his curiosity another notch.

" _Who_ is it?" Steve prodded firmly.

"It's just Aunt Carol!" Stacy blurted out and cringed timidly. Steve's face instantly clouded over in anger and he huffed heavily. Stacy gritted her teeth nervously. "Now, Dad, _please_ don't get mad!" She begged. "She just wanted to say hi."

" _Uh-huh."_ Steve muttered skeptically. "She and Bruce are probably broke by now and they need a temporary loan." He said snarkily. "Well, Dad's gonna tell them it's no deal! And if he can't, _I_ will!" Stacy frowned at him.

" _Dad,"_ she moaned in exasperation.

"Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on the meat?" Steve suggested with a doubtless edge in his voice.

"I guess so." Stacy said glumly and begrudgingly took over Mark's duty at the stove.

"How are you, honey?" Mark asked softly. Steve rolled his eyes in annoyance at how cordial his father was being. As for himself, Steve bit his lip hard in indignation and nodded his head in aggravation as he paced the kitchen while Mark spoke with his long lamented, estranged daughter.

"Don't tell me: Bruce walked out on her and now she wants to come back home. How prodigal." Steve growled. Stacy grimaced with her back turned to him and deliberately scraped the skillet loudly when she heard that.

"Oh, all right," Mark sighed with disappointment 10 minutes later, signaling the end of the phone call. It was almost as if Steve was preparing to pounce on the phone. "Thanks for calling, Sweetie. It was good to hear your voice. Hey...why don't you drop by some time, okay?" Mark's voice was breaking up, which only ticked Steve off more. "I love you, honey." Then he pushed the end call button.

"What did _she_ want?" Steve asked in an aggravated voice. Mark just stared at the floor, not facing his son.

"She wanted to say hello, wish Stacy a belated happy birthday, and know how we all were doing." Mark answered timidly.

"How cute." Steve grunted and Mark frowned at him. "Is she living on food stamps yet?" Mark glared at his son with contempt.

"Steve!" He glowered. "I'll not have you speak that way. She's still your sister. She made a bad choice, I know. And I feel just as disappointed about it as you do, but she's still you're sister."

"Is that your solution to family problems?" Steve glared uncharacteristically at his father. "Just sweep them under a rug and move on?"

"Dad, stop it!" Stacy wailed. Mark looked deeply hurt, which kicked Steve's gut, shocked and disgusted with himself for what he had just done, and to whom he'd just done it which made it worse! Mark briskly walked outside. Stacy loudly clanked the spatula on the skillet. "I can't do this properly if everyone's upset with each other!" She cried and trotted to her bedroom.

Steve grimaced and shook his head. He'd really spoken out line, _and_ he'd been harsh to Mark, the very _last_ person in the world he'd ever, ever want to cause pain! He just stood there disgusted with himself, 'til he heard a loud sizzle and a burnt smell tickled his nostrils. The meat! He quickly turned the burner down and scraped the meat as best he could, but parts of it were already charred and crispy...just like his family after his harsh words. "Okay, Lord. I get the message!" Steve growled regretfully.

* * *

Steve cleaned up the mess, and added some more burger meat to the skillet and cooked it, the sound of the hot sizzle and the sight of the heated cooking bubbles being a much needed therapy to melt down Steve's boiling emotions. He'd really blown it. But, what did Mark expect him to do? How did he expect him to respond to Carol just calling out of the blue, for the first time in 3 years? What was Steve supposed to do, applaud? Carol had taken off on them, six years ago! And with a bozo Steve knew all along was up to no good, when he'd warned his sister over and over again to stay away from him! She hadn't listened of course, and it still ate at Steve since the night Mark had come home to find a note that said she was leaving for the weekend with that Bruce jerk-face. That weekend had turned into five years! No, Steve was not pleased with his little sister. She'd ran away. Carol always ran away from her problems.

But Mark was not the one who deserved that anger. Steve had had no right to take it out on him. Mark was the kindest person in the world, and Steve hated himself for having disappointed him, and in front of his own daughter too. He couldn't take back the words he'd said, but he couldn't let this go either.

Steve trudged to Stacy's bedroom and peeked inside. Knocking was out of the question because she could lock him out. Stacy was sitting cross-legged on her bed in the corner of the room by the window. She had a stormy look on her face and was vigorously scribbling in her diary. _Who knows what she's writing in that thing!_ Steve thought. _And about her big mouthed father too._ He gulped and poked his head in. "Uh...the food's ready." He mumbled.

"I'm not hungry, yet." Stacy said glumly.

"Okay." Steve sighed and went in the living room and saw his dad outside, standing on the deck with his white hair blowing in the wind. He looked so sad as he gazed out the massive ocean. Steve felt he should go out there and console him, but decided to wait. He had to calm himself down first.

* * *

Steve was downstairs in his apartment when Mark and Stacy met in the dining room to eat lunch-rather sit and look miserable. "Are you okay?" Stacy asked timidly.

"I'll be okay, Sweetie. Thank you." Mark smiled wearily. His face wasn't convincing, but Mark couldn't stand to see his children or grandchildren look so troubled. It was up to him to calm their concern. "Don't worry about me. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Hey, I'd rather know about it than see you go through it alone." Stacy interjected.

"Thanks, honey. I appreciate that."

"I'm not really hungry." Stacy crossed her arms.

"I know." Mark nodded. Steve guiltily came in to join them. "Thank you for finishing the cooking, son." Mark said lightly.

"Well, it started to burn, so I had to start over." Steve said dryly, unable to not compare the food to the ugly scenario he'd created. He sat down and glanced at Stacy out of the corner of his eyes. She didn't glare at him, she just stared at her plate. Mark prayed over the food as if this was just another ordinary day. Nobody really ate, but just either picked at their food or drummed their hands on the table. Mark started to make small talk, which only made everything feel much more tense.

 _I hope Kat's having a better time than we are!_ Stacy thought stormily.

Steve finally leaned forward in his chair, clearing his throat. "Look, Dad. Stace..." He began unhappily. "I'm really sorry about what I said. I really screwed up! I should've just kept my mouth shut." He could barely look either of them in the eye. "Honey, I'm sorry you had to see that." He told his daughter. "I behaved so stupidly. Will you forgive me?"

"Yeah." Stacy mumbled.

"Dad, I...I'm sorry." Steve said in defeat.

"Just because you said something the wrong way doesn't mean you wrong about what you said." Mark suggested. Steve winced. Why did his dad always have to try to make him feel better, but only succeeded in making him feel more rotten when Steve was berating himself because he _did_ blow it?

"That's not an excuse." Steve corrected him. "I shouldn't have said what was on my mind, Dad. I...I'm sorry."

"Let's just forget about it, okay?" Mark offered cheerfully. They would talk later when Stacy was in bed. "Let's not let it spoil our day." Steve shrugged with a nod.

"Okay." He sighed heavily. Stacy merely gulped down on her iced tea.

* * *

 **Next Day**

Jack was in the sitting room, waiting for Steve to return from the gas station so they could shoot some baskets. Mark was at work at Community General. Stacy popped in. "Oh, hi, Jack." She greeted.

"Hey, kiddo." Jack replied, smiling.

"I didn't know you were in here." Stacy said.

"I'm just waiting for your old man to get back." Jack shrugged, lazing back comfortably on the sofa. Stacy sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Jack? Can I ask you something?" Stacy asked.

"Sure." Jack said casually.

"D-do you remember Aunt Carol?"

"Yeah, sure I do." Jack nodded.

"Well, do you remember what it was like when she was here? Kat and I were pretty young when she left. Do you remember?"

"Well, that was a while ago, Stace." Jack remarked thoughtfully.

"But what do you remember about that time?"

"Well, as far as I remember, it was good for all of you."

"Were she and Mom good friends?"

"What, are you kidding?" Jack sputtered. "They were the best of friends."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Stacy pursed her lips and hung her head.

"What's going on, Stace? Why are you asking me these questions?" Jack inquired intently, cocking his head. "What's bothering you?"

Stacy glanced up at him with a frown. "Jack, I guess you know that we almost never hear from her. And we haven't seen her in six years."

"Seems I heard about that through the grapevine, yes." Jack said quietly.

"She called us yesterday! I got to talk to her for a little bit, and Grandpa was both happy and sad to hear her voice again."

"I didn't know that." Jack replied. "How did that make you feel?"

"Well, it makes me miss her more and wonder why she's not here." Stacy spoke in a somber tone. "But that's not the point. Dad came in while Grandpa talked to her, and he got mad. Then when she hung up, Dad started saying negative things about her and it hurt Grandpa's feelings."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jack sighed.

"Jack, Grandpa says that Dad misses Aunt Carol as much as the rest of us do, but he certainly doesn't show it. Grandpa says that Dad feels sad about it, but that's not what we've seen. Every time we talk about Aunt Carol or we hear from or about her at all, he just gets angry." Stacy moaned.

"That's his way of dealing with it, I guess." Jack said quietly.

"But why?" Stacy looked at him sadly. "If he's sad, why doesn't he just admit it or show it? When he gets angry, it doesn't help anybody. It just makes everything worse. Jack, you're a guy. How come when men get hurt, they often react in anger? Why?"

Jack pondered her question before answering and scooted next to her. He pursed his lips and folded his hands together, trying to figure out how to explain it. He turned to face her. "Look, Stacy," he began slowly. "Uhm. When you and Kat were little and got into fights, sometimes it hurt your feelings, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but I don't _keep_ talking about it." Stacy protested.

"But it made you angry at Kat, didn't it?" Jack continued, and Stacy nodded. "Well, that's how you dealt with it."

"But I always felt bad about it after."

"Yeah, I know." Jack said softly. "And that's good. But, you see...well, you're a girl, not a guy. When someone hurts your feelings, you usually cry about it. You see, with guys, it's different. We're supposed to be tough. That's the way it's always been. Sometimes we want to cry over our regrets, but either we've been trained not to, or we're just plain scared that people will think we're weak."

"I don't understand that part." Stacy admitted. "I think that if you cry when you're sad it's a sign that you care. That you have real feelings."

Jack grinned. "Thanks. But when something hurts our feelings, our first instinct is to get up and fight back whatever it is and make it stop or make it pay. You think you can understand that part?"

"I think, partly." Stacy nodded. "I see Dad react that way every time someone wants to get Grandpa or us in trouble. But what if someone never intended to make things bad for you? What if they never deliberately tried to make you feel bad?"

Jack cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to say that we often treat that the same way."

Stacy sighed. "Maybe if men would stop and realize that their anger only frightens or hurts the people around them, especially if they aren't the ones who didn't anything wrong, maybe they wouldn't do it so much." Jack gripped her shoulder.

"I wish." He said wistfully.

"As upset as Dad gets about this, I guess he must have felt very sad when Aunt Carol left. I know I did. I just wish he'd say how much he misses her and wants her to come back, instead of always expecting her to mess up and get in trouble." Stacy huffed.

"I think that's an occupational hazard." Jack commented.

"What does that mean?"

"That means that when your dad arrests people and tries to set them straight and they don't listen, it's reasonable and easy to assume that they're naturally just going to get themselves in trouble again."

"That makes sense." Stacy shrugged.

"He's so used to doing it, that it's an automatic reaction even with his family."

"Well, Jack, do you think you could tell him that we won't think badly of him if he shows his sadness?" Stacy asked. "I don't see why it's such a phobia with you guys."

"That's because you're not one of us, not one of the male species." Jack teased.

"I'd rather be me, and feel the way I feel about things." Stacy remarked. "At least I know _why_ I think the way I do. Other people are so hard to understand sometimes."

Jack chuckled and wrapped his arm around her. "Well, you know? That's a good thing. You just keep right on being you. That's the way we love you. No, you're not perfect. Nobody is. But we're all different. That's what makes life unique." Stacy giggled. "Look, I can try to talk to your dad if you want. But do something for me?"

"What?"

"If Steve gets angry again with his sister, try to remember that he doesn't mean it? Just remember that he's sad."

"I can do that. I keep praying that Aunt Carol will come back someday, and that she and Dad will get along with each other again."

"Well, that's the best thing for you to do."

"But it sure doesn't seem to be doing much."

"Yeah, well, sometimes these things take longer than we want." Jack said. "Or maybe it depends on who you're praying for. You know, maybe God's trying real hard to talk to Steve about this, but He might have to use a two by four 'cause your dad's head is so hard." At this, Stacy laughed. Steve walked in right at that moment.

"Did I miss something?" He asked with a suspicious look.

"Aw, nothing. We were just talking." Stacy shook her head.

"I see. What's so funny?"

"We were talking about _you."_ Jack grinned.

"Oh, no. What did I do this time?" Steve asked in half mock, half genuine worry.


End file.
